Lámpara para otro Sol: Un recuerdo de Sol
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Han esperado cinco mil años para llevar a cabo un plan que debería salvar al mundo. Gracias a seis amigas, lo lograrán ¿O tal vez no? De cualquier forma, siempre pueden esperar otros cinco mil años.
1. We Tripantü

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **We Tripantü**

Podemos ver un atardecer de oro y café. Si se tiene el calendario a mano, un buen calendario, marcaría la fecha del solsticio. Es el Bosque Everfree, terrorífico como nunca antes se había visto, los árboles perennifolios burlándose con sus hojas de las caducifolias ramas desnudas; animales hibernando en madrigueras subterráneas; y la nieve sagrada espumeando de amor sobre las montañas.

Por entre dos montañas abiertas como lanzas entrecruzadas, se puede una pequeña aldea... ¿O es una feria? Una feria que no puede verse con ojos mortales, sosteniéndose en el espacio que hay en medio de una celda de un panal y el lamento de un cuervo.

Hace frío: pero el lugar rebosa de color y actividad.

Pueden verse pequeñas tiendas como botones de mil colores sobre género verde. Muchas máscaras, pieles rituales de animales cubriendo hombros hechos de piedra, el aroma de mil alimentos cocinándose y reposando en los escaparates.

Una llama de color inmaculadamente blanco, apoyado en un bastón azul, se detiene a medio camino. Lleva un chuyo sobre la cabeza, un bolsito tejido, y detrás de él, camina una pegaso amarilla como las hojas de otoño, de ojos del color del mediodía y crin rosada, usando una sencilla manta beige hecha a telar; ella lleva un bastón cilíndrico verde.

—Mira, Fluttershy —la voz reposada de la llama relaja los nervios de la pegaso—. Ya está todo listo para celebrar.

—Um... Huáscar... ¿Qué celebramos? —susurra ella.

La llama se ríe.

—Los huemules de la Meli Witran Mapu lo llaman _We Tripantü_ , la "Nueva salida del sol". Es su equivalente al año nuevo, y es también el año nuevo de nosotros los Lissen. Se celebra que el Sol sigue saliendo, que el mundo ha sido renovado para seguir viviendo. ¿Existirá alguna mejor forma de despedir el año que con un solsticio? Si es que existe, este kallawaya no la conoce.

La pegaso sonríe y camina, ya con más confianza en su corazón.

 _Manante_ es un término que engloba a todos los que son capaces de usar el Maná, la energía del Universo, bastante más exacto que la palabra "mago". _Lissen_ es una palabra ancestral usada para nombrar a los Manantes que usan su poder por el bien de los demás. Fluttershy conoció aquel vocabulario en la instrucción que recibió de Huáscar, el kallawaya.

Un año. Un año instruyéndose en la magia, las hierbas y la naturaleza. Había pasado con éxito su prueba y ahora es una kallawaya de pleno derecho. E incluso más... los más altos cargos de la orden querían darle un manto fino con hilos de oro, pero ella prefirió y prefiere la sencilla manta de lana que Huáscar le regaló cuando se conocieron, junto al camino que pasa por su casa.

Fluttershy se sorprende al entrar y ver los puestos con dulces, juegos y máscaras, sobre todo máscaras. De diversos materiales y formas, algunas tan grandes como una cabeza, algunos antifaces emplumados. Algunas hechas de madera, y otras hechas de hueso.

Quien está detrás del escaparate era una hembra de corzo, pintada con líneas azules en su rostro. Trae un manto gris, y una horrenda cicatriz en su garganta. Antes la había visto: su maestro la llamaba Kaley.

—Esto es sin fines de lucro —dice Huáscar, riendo con jovialidad: no parece tener cinco mil años. Kaley sonríe cuando él toma un antifaz blanco, adornado con líneas rojas y plumas de pavo real—. Para nosotros el dinero no sirve. Saca lo que quieras. Diviértete.

Fluttershy quiere contestar, pero le da risa al ver a Huáscar con la máscara, y la ronca risa de Kaley, como el rasgueo de un arpa, la anima a reír más.

* * *

—¿Y por qué celebramos esto? —pregunta Rainbow Dash descansando sobre una nube, mientras debajo ve a la pequeña multitud que llena la feria.

Gilda parece más viento que grifo, recostándose cerca de ella en una posición tradicional de la nación gauta. La pegaso la había acompañado a sus glaciares natales, casi en el tejado del mundo, y pudo conocer la provincia natal de Gilda, Gautland.

—Sé que celebramos que el sol continuará saliendo. Aparte de eso no sé nada.

Rainbow sonríe.

—Qué buena maestra eres...

—Mi maestro no me enseñó sobre esto —regaña Gilda con enojo fingido—. Se supone que debes respetarme.

Ambas se ponen a reír.

Un año que gracias a Gilda ella podía seguir viviendo. Un año en el camino de volverse una chamán de fuego. _Chamán_ , aunque a Rainbow le gusta más su traducción al idioma grifo: _Völva_. Un año, contando desde la primera experiencia paranormal de su vida, hasta que pudo llenar el cielo con estrellas de fuego.

Y todo gracias a Gilda. Ella la llevó a su nación, el Reino Grifo, el Greif Reich, Greifland. La llevó a través de inmensos territorios desolados, salpicados por casas comunales de amplias chimeneas, tierras de jinetes sobre tigres dientes de sable. A través de los glaciares y las costas congeladas donde se sobrevive a fuerza de grasa y carne, y donde se vive y se duerme bajo una penumbra total, pues el sol se olvida de aparecer.

Allí Rainbow conoció cosas otrora vetadas a los ponis. Aunque le costó el doble. Jamás olvidaría el ojo sano de Wotan, aquel que los extranjeros llaman Odín...

—¡Gilda, baja de ahí! ¡Puedes caerte y herir a alguien! —grita un gamo mirándolas. Antes, Rainbow oyó que lo habían llamado Anmergal.

—¡Ya bajamos! —le gritó ella— ¡Deja de quejarte!

El gamo bufa y se aleja, la pegaso puede ver que sus pezuñas no perturban el pasto.

—¿Cómo pueden preparar todo esto si no cobran? —quiere saber Rainbow.

—No sé —contesta Gilda, afirmándose en su cuerpo de grifo y no en el viento.

—Para ser una maestra, no sabes nada —se burla la pegaso, amistosamente.

—Ya verás... —gruñe riendo la grifo.

* * *

Una poni rosada salta de aquí para allá probando los dulces. Las criaturas, de todas las razas, miran y se ríen.

—¡Pinkie Pie Pastelito Perdido, cálmate! —grita una cabra cuyos movimientos y gestos faciales presentan claros síntomas de enfermedades mentales— ¡Pastel pasado por pasta preparada por pocos poetas parsimoniosos! ¡Si comes tanto tu estómago crecerá tanto que explotará!

La poni terrestre rosada vacía una fuente rellena con agua de maíz dulce. Alza su cabeza, y sus ojos buscan instintivamente la mente de su maestra.

—¡Aahh! —rezonga Pinkie Pie, como una potranca— ¡Nunca había visto tantos postres! ¡Y son tan diferentes! ¡Parece un carnaval!

—En realidad lo es —dice una hermosa bisonte anaranjada, con el rostro pintado de blanco y verde, y con un tocado de plumas en la cabeza. Por alguna razón, supone que su nombre es Windheart.

—¡Mucho mejor! —grita animada la poni terrestre.

—¡Pasteles de pantano! —grita animada la cabra.

No sólo son diferentes razas, son diferentes mentes, sombras y psicologías. De eso se trata leer las mentes, conocimiento que Insanity le entregó. Aunque Pinkie aún no lo domina bien, y sus mentes parecen difuminadas, como a través de un velo de seda, pero resultan lo suficientemente nítidas como para darse una idea de sus procesos mentales.

—¡Esa es la idea, flor de fresa! —contesta la cabra alzando las patas. Es fácil distinguir su mente: es un vórtice negro rodeado de cientos de tonalidades azules— ¿Y dónde está la música?

La cabra le arrebata una mandolina a un lobo y comienza a tocar una animada tonada. Pinkie comienza a bailar.

La cabra cierra un ojo y va cambiando de ritmo, mientras la poni comienza a bailar de acuerdo a la danza que su loca amiga conjura con sus pezuñas.

Cada vez más rápido y más frenético, hasta que casi parece un episodio de epilepsia. Al final, y sin que nadie pueda ver bien cómo, la cabra está enredada con las cuerdas de mandolina y Pinkie ha girado tanto que está mareada y amenaza con liberar todos los dulces que ha comido.

—Insanity... tenías razón... no debí comer tanto.

Inexplicablemente, Insanity se ha librado de su instrumento. Las dos hembras miran hacia el cielo, extendiendo los brazos. Los transeúntes las rodean.

—Sí, pequeña frutilla del tamarugal. Pero sé de algo que te va a subir el ánimo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Angelitos de tierra!

Pinkie chilla de emoción.

Ambas comienzan a mover sus extremidades con euforia, marcando sus ángeles en el suelo. La aprendiza igual a la maestra.

* * *

—Ten, Víctor, come una manzana.

—Comes manzanas todos los días, Applejack. Prueba un dulce de piña.

—¿No preferirían una bergamota? —propone una loba negra con tatuajes en espiral de color blanco, y una túnica roída de un extraño color verde cieno. Antes había hablado con ella, Zursodda.

—¡A nadie le gusta esa fruta! —contesta molesto Víctor. Reacción que Applejack considera normal cuando habla con aquella loba.

—A mí me gusta, y seguro a esta poni igual, ¿No es así? —dijo ella, sonriendo de una forma que siempre le incomodaba.

—Nunca la he probado —dice con sinceridad.

—¡Vete de aquí! —ordena Víctor furioso— ¡Intento decirle algo a mi aprendiz!

La loba se ríe y se aleja mientras habla consigo misma, comportamiento normal en ella pero no menos incómodo.

—Por favor, ignora eso —dice su maestro.

Applejack clava sus ojos de jade en los ojos azul claro de Víctor. Un zíngaro, un gitano, de color ámbar oscuro y crin negra, con una Cutie Mark extraña: la rueda roja de la bandera gitana, y en medio de esta una piña.

También ella fue contactada hace un año. Un año bajo las hojas de los árboles, un año estudiando el andar del viento. Un año desde aquel tenebroso encuentro en un cementerio, hasta el adiestramiento al que la somete Víctor. Y aún le falta mucho por aprender.

—Apple Bloom se divertiría mucho aquí.

—Tal vez —dice Víctor mientras saborea una rodaja de piña—. Pero este festival es sólo para Lissen.

Applejack se arregla el sombrero. Lo más difícil del entrenamiento es mantener el secreto. Nunca se había visto obligada a ocultar algo. Y es que el camino del Manante es solitario e ingrato: sólo aceptó ser entrenada por Víctor para proteger a su familia de los diversos monstruos que invadían la granja por la noche.

Fue la primera vez que había sentido miedo, y ese sentimiento se repitió demasiadas veces para su gusto. Sin embargo, entendió a lo largo de esos meses, que los peores monstruos pueden ser otros ponis.

—Esta noche descansa con calma —dice Víctor, como si supiera lo que pensaba, y Applejack sabe que aquello es muy posible—. Ya este año acabaremos con él.

—Eso espero —dice ella, con un rostro sombrío, y una voz que parece prometer venganza.

El zíngaro unta algo de crema de un pastel en su nariz, distrayéndola completamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Así planeas recibir el nuevo sol? ¡Eres una vergüenza!

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Víctor hunde el pastel en su rostro, manchándola completamente. Ella se quita la crema de los ojos, y logra ver que el zíngaro se encuentra ya en el otro extremo de la feria.

—¡Eres muy lenta! —le grita su maestro.

—¡Ya verás! —grita ella corriendo tras él; pero se ríe.

* * *

—Usa el abanico así, Rarity-chan. ¿Olvidas que debes ser perfecta hasta en el más mínimo detalle? —gruñe un mapache _tanuki_ vestido con un kimono de seda negro, adornado con seis _kamon_ de un clan extinto en el pecho. Todo un patriota, diría más de un Lissen, y algunos pocos hasta se reirían.

—Yo no tengo manos —se defiende Rarity, levitando el abanico en la forma que el mapache le mostraba. Ella usa un kimono de color rojo, sin _kamon_ porque según Kyuzo aún no se gana ese derecho.

—¿A quién le hablas? ¿A un perro? ¿Al aire? ¿A un fantasma? No lo sé, Rarity-chan, no sé con quién hablas, pero si me hablases a mí me sentiría muy ofendido, por semejante falta de educación y respeto.

Rarity entorna los ojos mientras reordena su oración. En más de una ocasión, su entrenamiento le ha parecido una pesadilla de la que ha querido despertar. En otras, sin embargo, ha sido completamente satisfactorio; o lo era hasta que su maestro comenzaba a corregirla.

—Yo no tengo manos como las suyas, Kyuzo-sensei.

El mapache asiente. La mejor forma de detener sus críticas es adularlo un poco, como ella por fortuna descubrió. Él se asegura su cinturón de tela y continúa caminando. Rarity se siente fastidiada con el _tanuki_. Pero también le tiene cierto cariño.

—Es cierto, hermano Kyuzo —le dice una inmensa criatura que los cubre con su sombra. Un oso panda que los observa con una tranquilidad eterna, un monje shaolin llamado Wong Fei Hung que Rarity habría deseado tener por maestro en vez de aquel mapache que es más dragón que mapache.

—¡Vete de aquí, cerdo plantígrado! —reclama Kyuzo. El pequeño maestro parece odiar a todos en el planeta, y a aquel monje más que a nadie.

—Deberías probar el té del león de Fu —aconseja alegre mientras los rodea con cuidado, sin darles la espalda—. Cambiará tu concepción del mundo.

—Mi concepción del mundo es perfecta, cerdo _teijin_ —gruñe el mapache _tanuki_. A medida que el panda se aleja, dibuja con su abanico en el aire, un símbolo kanji que se remarca en fuego.

Aquello ya no le sorprende. Escribir con fuego en el aire es uno de los trucos más básicos, el primero que ella misma aprendió.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que venir acá? —pregunta ella; él alza una ceja, y la unicornio completa la frase—: Kyuzo-sensei.

—Porque debemos honrar la salida de un nuevo sol. Y porque nuevamente hay quienes logran apreciar dicho evento.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿A qué te refieres?

El _tanuki_ simplemente la ignora y continúa caminando.

—¡No te contestaré nada, Rarity-chan, a menos de que me nombres con el respeto que me debes!

Ella ahoga un gruñido. Sí, igualmente pudo haber pasado un año, como tres años, o la eternidad en un segundo. Desde que ese mapache más dragón que mapache llegó furioso a su boutique, hasta aquella noche donde incendió el cielo con penachos admirables. Rarity se abanica. Es una dama y una shugenja; elegante y bella. Por lo único que tolera a aquel gruñón mapache es porque apreciaba la belleza y los buenos modales tanto como ella.

Aunque él tuviera una idea muy diferente sobre qué son buenos modales.

* * *

Un búho se posa en un poste y comienza a ulular. Una unicornio se le acerca.

—Aldebarán, deja de perder el tiempo. Quiero conocer a todas las Tradiciones mágicas que existen.

—Pfff —gruñe en un sonido poco propio de un búho. Alza el vuelo y se posa detrás de una carpa.

Desde atrás de esa carpa sale caminando un poni terrestre de ojos grises, color marrón y crin chocolate. No tiene Cutie Mark en su costado.

—¡Quién me mandó a traerte acá! ¿Dónde está ese cerebrito de Gabriel? ¡Él podría darte cátedras sobre cada estúpida Tradición Manante!

Gruñe, tratando de parecer serio, pero luego se desencaja de la risa. Twilight usa una capa verde. Debe usarla hasta pasar su Prueba, aunque ella no tiene muy claro cuándo será esa prueba.

Sí, como seguramente ya adivinaron: un año. Aunque ella también tuvo dos maestros. Sin duda Aldebarán nunca quiso enseñarle nada, pero aun así terminó dándole (sin darse) cuenta un par de valiosas lecciones.

Su otro maestro aparece a su lado, aunque ni Twilight ni nadie lo vio llegar. Es un unicornio blanco, de ojos azules, crin verde y una marca de un arcoíris en medio de dos nubes. Sin embargo, un ojo observador se dará cuenta de que ese arcoíris tiene los colores invertidos. Y que esas nubes son grises, no blancas.

—Reina Sparkle —saluda el unicornio, respetuoso. Parece tener la misma edad que ella, sin embargo, Twilight tiene la sospecha de que es tan antiguo como la Princesa Celestia.

Un año atrás habría pensado que eso era estúpido, pero en esos meses se había visto obligada a admitir que la ciencia no explicaba nada. No, no volvería a ser la misma después de ver el _kundalini_ del Universo: Shen Long, el Dios Dragón que los Lissen y Manantes ven una sola vez durante toda su vida.

—Reina Sparkle, Reina Sparkle, Reina de un Reino que desapareció hace cinco mil años —bufa Aldebarán, pero Gabriel le da un golpe con el casco.

—¡Eres tonto o te haces! —le regaña— ¿Es que no oyes lo que dicen los pájaros?

—¡Los pájaros dicen puras estupideces! —gruñe el poni terrestre; sus ojos ya no parecen ojos de poni, pues su pupila se ha vuelto estrecha como la de un gato—. Voy por un burrito. Cuando dejes de hablar estupideces cursis, regresaré.

Twilight tiene que cubrirse la boca con un casco para no reírse. Sus maestros siempre discuten entre ellos, aunque ella sabe que entre los dos se complementan bien... si están en buenos términos.

Un Brujo. Un Maestro Rúnico.

—Cálmate, Aldebarán —dice ella—. No es para tanto.

* * *

Todo aquello le parece tan maravilloso.

Un pegaso marrón, de crin gris y ojos negros, contempla el lugar detrás de una máscara gris que representa un zorro. Trae encima de sus alas una capa gris con bordes morados, según su maestro así entraría en sintonía con su animal totémico al usar sus mismos colores. Y aunque su maestro es sumamente irregular en su sabiduría, el pegaso está convencido de que aquello es cierto.

—¡Reaver! —oye que grita un poni terrestre marrón. Lo conoce muy bien: es Aldebarán y desde hace seis meses lo guía por el sendero de un Brujo.

—Maestro —dice con respeto el pegaso.

—Ve a disfrutar de la comida, pero jamás te quites la máscara.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a comer sin quitármela? —pregunta confundido el pegaso.

—Pues inventa una forma, ¿Acaso tengo yo la clave del universo? ¡Tienes que aprender a investigar por tu cuenta!

Su maestro siempre le encargaba aquello, aunque Reaver no le hallaba mucho sentido. Todo su entrenamiento se basó en que él mismo iba descubriendo lo que Aldebarán quería enseñar.

—Permite que le dé un consejo —dice una cebra que trae varios collares dorados. La conoce muy bien: es Zecora.

—Nada de consejos, Zecora, mi alumno debe aprender que la vida no es una fiesta.

—Contigo guiándolo, no me sorprende que ya lo sepa.

Tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír. Ella lo mira y se ríe. Sabe que si esa cebra habla en rimas es porque su magia está activa, y oírla hablar normal lo relaja.

—No es necesario que te pelees con mi maestro —dice Reaver amable—. Algún método encontraré.

—Oh, y vaya que lo harás, porque si te veo sin máscara, un escorpión te picará una pata.

Reaver traga saliva, bastante nervioso. Siempre ha odiado los escorpiones.

* * *

El lugar de la fiesta consta de dos amplias canchas y alrededor están los puestos con postres y máscaras. Desde arriba tiene la forma del símbolo del infinito.

Las seis amigas se ponen distintas máscaras —y, en el caso de Pinkie, disfraces— y deambulan por el lugar, maravillándose ante el arte de los Lissen: el cielo con ondas como el agua perturbada por un toque, los ojos de los brujos, cosas abstractas volviéndose concretas en los cascos de algunos, espíritus como niebla alrededor de otros.

Diversas Tradiciones, chamanes, magos, mentalistas, hechiceros, brujos, zahoríes; y esas son las que algunas pueden reconocer. Diversas formas de manejar el Maná, y cada una está siendo educada en una Tradición particular. Esto no es al azar, sin embargo, es la culminación de un plan que se estaba desarrollando desde hace siglos, desde antes que nacieran las Princesas que gobiernan Equestria.

Un unicornio bayo, de ojos verdes y crin gris, contempla desde la altura del glaciar aquella feria. En su costado tiene una marca en forma de bastón. En realidad él no está ahí, sólo su mente se separó de su cuerpo para poder mirar desde más alto.

Está feliz, aunque no lo parezca. Tantos años de sufrimiento finalmente están dando sus frutos, grandes y jugosos frutos, más dulces que cualquier manzana.

Sus compañeros inmortales se han esforzado mucho, han sacrificado sus vidas para poder completar ese plan y salvar toda la Naturaleza y el mundo.

Finalmente, está dando resultado. Traerán un Nuevo Sol.


	2. Puedes contar conmigo

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **Puedes contar conmigo**

 **(Aldebarán de Tauro — Steran zo Tyren)**

El clan Tauro soy yo.

Claro que hace milenios no se llamaba "Tauro". Esa constelación tenía otro nombre por aquellos días: _Tyren_. El clan Tyren adoraba a las estrellas, y cada uno de nosotros recibía el nombre de una.

Eran otros tiempos. Por aquellos días los ponis éramos más pequeños, y caminábamos por los bosques y valles mientras los grifos dominaban los cielos. La mejor época de la historia. Mi clan vivía junto a un río, tan cristalino que no nos atrevíamos a bañarnos o a beber de él.

Ninguna estrella quiso darme su nombre. Desde ese momento, supe que mi vida sería una mierda. Antes de que preguntes una pregunta idiota, te diré que sí, las estrellas hablan. A mí me ignoraban olímpicamente, pero hablaban con todo el resto de mi clan.

No te imaginas cuanto tuve que rogarle a una estrella para que me bendijera y me diera su nombre. Finalmente una me prestó atención, a saber, la estrella más genial que puebla el cielo nocturno. Hoy la llaman _Aldebarán_ , pero por mucho tiempo fue conocida como _Steran_.

Unos años más tarde, llegaron una nueva oleada de ponis desde el otro lado del Gran Océano (ya desde esa época sabíamos que era grande y que era un océano). Los grifos siempre dijeron que nosotros, los Primeros Ponis, habíamos llegado del mar y habíamos aceptado sus costumbres. Ahora bien, esta Segunda Migración no quería aceptar ninguna maldita costumbre: venían a imponer las suyas. Eran más grandes que nosotros, poseían el secreto del bronce, frente al que nuestras armas de piedra no podían hacer mucho. Les permitimos quedarse en los valles. Por ese entonces, los selenitas comenzaron a llamarlos _madhen_. Imagino que será un insulto, los selenitas ya entonces eran arrogantes y feroces, aunque aún no adoraban a la luna con el fervor que desarrollarían hasta hace sólo mil años.

Fue entonces cuando me volví un Brujo.

No entraré en detalles de cómo me enteré de que sería un Brujo por el resto de mi vida. En cambio, les diré que en un día maldito para siempre, aparecieron los alicornios.

Tú conoces a tus Princesas, las amas y les rindes tributo. Ellas no son verdaderas alicornios, o lo son pero sólo en la mitad de su sangre. Los verdaderos alicornios eran unos hijos de puta. Llegaron presentándose como Dioses, y con su poder así lo parecían: pero un Dios no exige la esclavitud. Ténganlo presente cuando aparezcan dioses por sus tierras y les exijan tributo y adoración.

Los Manantes fuimos quienes los enfrentaron. De más está decir que fue un fracaso. Debimos hacerle caso a Huáscar. El poder de un Manante es inmenso, también lo es el poder de un guerrero, pero el cacique necesita de sus siervos para que tengan a punto sus armas y equipos. Rechazamos buscar ayuda entre quienes no eran Manantes, y los alicornios nos aplastaron por pura cuestión de números. Mil millones de hormigas pueden matar a una león, ténganlo siempre presente.

Los que sobrevivimos a ese desastre, bebimos del agua de aquel río tan cristalino, un río sagrado en donde los Dioses verdaderos se bañaban. Así nos convertimos en los Paladines Verdes. Hoy apenas es una fuente, la llaman la Fuente de la Juventud, y si has prestado atención a las historias, sabrás que te otorga la vida eterna. Un consejo: nunca aceptes vivir eternamente. Es una mierda aburridísima y deprimente. Verás morir todas las tribus que conociste, que amaste; dejarán de cocinar tus comidas favoritas; las cosas que más disfrutas pasarán al absoluto olvido.

Quon Tali cambió mucho en dos mil años. Ese es el nombre por el que se conocía al territorio que incluía a Cerinia y Equestria. Los alicornios tuvieron una guerra civil que no pudimos aprovechar, y finalmente fundaron una Torre, alrededor de la cual construyeron un castillo y una ciudad.

Y se formaron varios reinos, la mayoría de ponis madhen, y unos cuantos formados por Primeros Ponis.

En uno de esos reinos la conocí. Se llamaba Nyra, era una poni terrestre rosa y de hermosa crin azul. Me acerqué y le hablé, y ella me conversó también. Nos volvimos amigos y luego nos enamoramos.

Antiguamente, el amor era verdadero. Nos casamos y fuimos felices un tiempo, en mi casa semioculta en el bosque Everfree. Nunca le conté lo que era, un Brujo y un Paladín Verde, porque temí que se asustara y no volviera a hablarme. Había decidido dejar esa orden.

Por ese entonces habían muchas guerras. Atacaron el reino donde habitábamos, y la convencí de que nos marcháramos al otro lado del desierto. Nunca debí proponerle eso. Murió en una emboscada, mientras yo sacaba agua de un cactus. Cuando llegué a ayudarla, ya era muy tarde.

Desde entonces me vi involucrado en todas las guerras en las que pude involucrarme. Quería morir y reunirme con Nyra, pero quería morir haciendo algo útil y sufriendo terriblemente. Quería morir luchando o vivir pensando en ella.

Participé en las falanges de Eämor, marché en las legiones de los shur-ikail. Anduve siguiendo el paso a los Escuderos del Rey Discord, luego les hice frente y sus lanzas jamás me tocaron. Luché en cada bando durante las Guerras Continentales, a veces por un país, a veces solo, en una tierra cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía. Fui un mercenario en la Guerra del Doab: peleé contra Equestria. Casi caigo en las Guerras Cerinias, cuando una flecha atravesó mi pata, pero los druidas fueron muy diligentes conmigo.

Jamás me mataron: soy demasiado hábil. Fui dejando todas las armas que usaba en la casa donde viví con Nyra, la cual hoy es una ruina, y mis armas están llenas de telarañas.

Ella contaba conmigo y yo le fallé. Los Paladines contaban conmigo y fallé. No fui el más útil de los guerreros. Aún así, continúo activo. Espero poder encontrar la reencarnación de Nyra, pero no la he podido hallar en tres mil años.

En fin, creo que es mejor así, para ella. Quizás de no conocerme, habría sobrevivido.


	3. A lo largo del camino

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **A lo largo del camino**

 **(Anmergal Shairizar)**

Escondida al interior de un bosque de fresnos, se encuentra mi casa. Ha estado ahí desde hace muchos años, la he reparado y adornado y he evitado que los árboles la destruyan.

No siempre el bosque estuvo tan cerca de mi hogar. Antes, los fresnos eran una pequeña colonia, no más grande que una granja, que mi aldea mantenía para proveerse de madera. Cuando los habitantes de la aldea murieron o se marcharon, los fresnos se expandieron, destruyeron las casas y finalmente terminaron uniéndose a diversos bosquecillos, para formar un único e inmenso bosque.

No paso mucho tiempo en mi casa, de la misma forma en que nunca pensé en aquella aldea como mi clan. Es complicado pensar eso cuando fui yo quien se encargó de matar a la mayoría.

Ser un vidente es ingrato. Puedo ver todos los resultados negativos de diversas acciones y sus peores consecuencias, más no puedo ver los resultados positivos. Sólo puedo advertir de las cosas que saldrán mal y no puedo ver si saldrán bien. Es fácil deprimirse. Muchos videntes se suicidan. Entenderán que viva completamente estresado desde hace más o menos cuatro mil años.

Algunos nacen como videntes, pero no fue mi caso. Yo nací como cualquier otro gamo, en la isla de Cerinia. Por aquellos años, gamos y corzos sólo nos diferenciábamos en los cuernos, y a veces ni en eso; me gustaría decir que era un tiempo idílico, pero, aunque ciertamente la vida era mucho más fácil y divertida que ahora, mi isla siempre ha estado poblada por misterios y secretos. Los misterios en esa época incluían caníbales.

Cada cierto tiempo, desaparecía un aldeano y no era vuelto a ver. Pocos días después de su desaparición, encontrábamos una cornamenta en el camino. Aunque yo no era Manante, me gustaba vivir solo, en contacto íntimo con la naturaleza, y el camino que conectaba la aldea con el mundo. Vivir junto al camino me habría generado un buen negocio como posadero, pero ese camino era apenas transitado.

Siempre fui nervioso y desconfiado. Las continuas desapariciones me hicieron aún más reservado, y sabía que los demás sospechaban de mí. Tenía muchas ganas de irme de la aldea, pero no me atrevía a enfrentar ese camino.

Ocurrió entonces, que desperté al amanecer después de tener un intranquilo sueño, y cinco aldeanos estaban en mi habitación, rodeando mi jergón. Conocía a uno de ellos.

Antes de que lograra reaccionar, me sujetaron, y uno de ellos alzó un cuchillo. Alcancé a gritar.

Entonces desperté. Faltaba poco para el amanecer.

Agitado, me levanté, y miré por la ventana. Vi un par de antorchas. El miedo comenzó a apretar mi garganta, y pensé en salir corriendo, pero cerré los ojos y vi a esos aldeanos persiguiéndome y derribándome con una lanza. Abrí los ojos, y con rapidez, coloqué un taburete en el sitio donde dormía, y lo cubrí con el jergón. Salí por la puerta trasera y la atranqué con un palo.

No tenía idea de lo que hacía, sólo improvisaba. Con todo el silencio posible, me deslicé por el muro, y pude oír a los aldeanos entrar a mi casa.

Me asomé. Un aldeano se quedó afuera con las antorchas, mientras los otros cinco estaban dentro.

Recogí el hacha con el que cortaba la leña y ataque al gamo con las antorchas. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos, fallaría el golpe, así que me vi obligado a mantenerlos abiertos. No me salpiqué con sangre.

Preso de la adrenalina, tranqué la puerta con otro palo, y por la ventana lancé una antorcha, mientras que usé la otra para encender la paja del techo. Recogí el hacha, y me dediqué a golpear con su filo a cualquiera que saltara por la ventana. Fue fácil: mi casa ardió rápido.

Cerré los ojos, y vi a los familiares de esos tipos persiguiéndome para vengarse. Tomé una tea ardiendo y comencé a incendiar los tejados de la aldea. Luego corrí en dirección a los fresnos.

Los pocos sobrevivientes se marcharon por el camino. Yo me quedé y comencé, lentamente, a reconstruir mi casa. Unos meses más tarde, un unicornio pasó por el camino, y me saludó. Se llamaba Merlín.

Él me convenció de volverme un vidente.


	4. La poderosa muerte

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **La poderosa muerte**

 **(Gabriel var Emreis var Thelamon)**

No hay mucho que contar de mí.

Nací en los tiempos de los Primeros Ponis. Mi padre había visto la gran isla musical de Lukomorié, hoy llamada Sinfonía, que es como el útero del mundo. En esa isla la vida se preservó de la destrucción para extenderse por el resto del mundo, y si algún día el mundo vuelve a ser consumido, la vida reiniciará en Sinfonía.

Mi padre era vasallo del grandioso Rey Gwydion Sparkle. En realidad ese nombre es una traducción aproximada de su nombre real, pero prefiero mantener su verdadero nombre en secreto. Debido a su condición de vasallo, fui a las tierras de los Sparkle para aprender su magia.

No es para menos, los nombres contienen un gran poder. Aquello que nombras es aquello que dominas, dice el Pueblo Mágico. Quienes logran descubrir los Verdaderos Nombres de las cosas, desencadenan un poder superior a cualquier magia que conociéramos los ponis.

No soy un Nominador, claro que no. Sencillamente fui un Maestro Rúnico, un nivel inferior, pero aún así más poderoso que cualquier Tradición. Como no conocemos los Verdaderos Nombres de las cosas, sencillamente les damos un nuevo Nombre, escribiéndolo con las runas, lo que nos entrega un dominio limitado.

Es más difícil de lo que aparenta ser.

Aprender a hilar un nombre nuevo para cada hechizo fue extremadamente complicado. Es como aprender los órganos y huesos del cuerpo. Me habría dado por vencido, de no ser por Ezequiel.

Era mi mejor amigo. Muy alegre y hábil en todo lo que hacía, me ayudaba a practicar y a memorizar mis lecciones. Cuando enfermaba, era él quien permanecía a mi lado hasta que me recuperaba. A veces pasábamos noches enteras estudiando las constelaciones del cielo, que por aquella época se veían tan nítidas que no necesitábamos telescopios.

Tal era el talento de Ezequiel, que el Rey lo nombró tutor de su hija, la Princesa Twilight. Por ese entonces su nombre era un poco diferente...

Él me llevó como su ayudante, y entre los dos le enseñamos a renombrar. Ella aprendió rápido, y pasó a considerarnos sus amigos. El Rey nos admitió como miembros de la guardia real.

Por aquel entonces llegaron los Alicornios Auténticos. Desde el otro lado del mar, y comenzaron inmediatamente a destruir para construir estructuras muertas como mausoleos. Sus ciudades carecían de vegetación alguna.

Al principio intentamos parlamentar. Ellos no parecían venir con malas intenciones... al menos eso creía el Rey. Los Alicornios, y sus siervos, entraron por los caminos de Quon Tali. Les servía una raza, unos que se llamaban a sí mismos _hipolycans_ , quienes parecían violentos híbridos de poni y lobo. Siempre desconfíe de ellos, pero el Rey quería mantener la paz, y aceptó a una reducida embajada en su castillo excavado en la montaña.

Cierto día, Ezequiel y yo almorzábamos, cuando oímos un grito. Rápidamente subimos, hacia las habitaciones de la Princesa, encontrando un sombrío rastro de sangre. Una flecha cruzó la habitación y se clavó en mi pierna.

Cuatro hipolycans nos atacaron. El dolor me desconcentraba, no me dejaba conjurar, y traté de echar boca a mi espada, pero uno me derribó y trató de morder mi cuello.

Ezequiel me salvó.

Logró incendiar los cuerpos de los cuatro atacantes, y mientras estos corrían por la habitación, él me cargó en su espalda y caminó conmigo hacia abajo, mientras gritaba llamando a los guardias. Me aferré a él, llorando de dolor e impotencia. Pensaba en qué había sido de la princesa. Estaba preocupado por nosotros dos.

Una lanza se clavó en su costado, arrojada por otros dos hipolycans que tenían sus hocicos completamente rojos. Ezequiel gritó y se desplomó, y entonces, desesperado, traté de quitarle la lanza. Él, medio ahogado, me preguntó por la Princesa, y me pedía que fuera a protegerla cuando comenzó a convulsionar. Yo únicamente lloraba, abrazándolo.

No sabía magia curativa, y esa lanza tenía un potente veneno, pero eso no impidió, ni impide hoy, que me culpe por su muerte. Si no hubiera estado tan distraído, habría podido evitar el dardo que me hirió, y él habría podido concentrarse en la lucha en vez de preocuparse por mí. Oí entonces los gritos de los otros guardias al encontrar el cuerpo de la princesa, Twilight Sparkle, y los llantos de mis compatriotas se mezclaban con mi propio llanto.

La muerte de la Princesa fue suficiente para desencadenar una batalla contra los Alicornios. Fuimos derrotados, y formamos la orden de los Paladines Verdes, para proseguir nuestra guerra eternamente.

Los invasores ocuparon el castillo del Rey Gwydion, para levantar ahí una cruel Torre. Alrededor de esa Torre, sobre las ruinas de un glorioso castillo, construyeron otro bastante inferior: Canterlot, donde hoy viven las Falsas Princesas del Sol y la Luna.

Ellas no son alicornios puras, sin embargo. La mitad de su sangre proviene de una unicornio que se atrevió a amar al Rey Helios. No las culpo por las acciones de sus padres, pero sí puedo culparlas por incentivar enormemente al olvido. Mi época, la era de los Ocho Reinos, las gestas de Krahut y Atalaya, de Serafina y Dulkar. Todo eso no debía olvidarse y se olvidó.

Ahora, la Princesa Twilight ha reencarnado. Como uno de sus ancestrales guardias, es mí deber protegerla y adiestrarla como lo hizo Ezequiel. Quizás así pueda pagar la vida que le estoy debiendo a él.


	5. La vida te espera

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **La vida te espera**

 **(Gilda Folkung)**

Al fin estoy en paz con Rainbow.

Nací en un clan periférico, una aldea de pescadores de nubes. El pueblo más grande que vi en mi infancia fue el levantado alrededor de la casa comunal de los gautas. Mi padre me llevaba allí para que lo ayudara a vender el agua.

Tardé en ir a la escuela. Aprendí lo necesario alrededor de una fogata, de las palabras de los demás grifos. Los ancianos fumando en pipa mientras arreglaban redes. Mi padre y otros grifos destilando el agua de las nubes que eran capaces de atrapar, pues en nuestros reinos el agua se encuentra mayormente en el cielo. La nieve, el hielo, eran ingratos y duros, costosos de derretir masivamente. Solía jugar con huesos de basilisco, y mi mejor juguete fue un mamut en miniatura hecho con el pelo de un mamut real.

Mi padre siempre quiso que fuera más que él, quería que me fuera de aquella aldea donde debían trabajar muy duro para ganar poco. Pero nunca quise irme de su lado. En cuanto aprendí a volar comencé a ayudarlo con la pesca de nubes, para su gran temor. Quería que fuera más que una pescadora. No sé exactamente que quería que fuese.

Pasaba los días en el cielo junto a él. A veces comenzaban tormentas, y nos refugiábamos en las cuevas que usaban desde tiempos ancestrales como refugios. Casi siempre, el fuerte viento y el granizo se llevaban nuestras nubes, y no podíamos hacer otra cosa que sólo verlos alejarse.

Un día, el Conde quiso instalar máquinas que tragaran las nubes y destilaran automáticamente el agua. Eso claramente afectó a nuestra aldea y a muchas otras. Los pescadores de nubes fueron a protestar frente a la casa comunal. Los dispersaron a garrotazos.

Yo quería vengarme, pero mi padre me contuvo, y me pidió que me marchara a Cloudsdale, a la Escuela de Vuelo Veloz, para que en el futuro nadie se atreviera a darme garrotazos como a los perros. No quería: no quería ser como esos abogados, médicos y arquitectos que viven encerrados en sus ciudades, sin jamás saber cómo crece un roble; no quería ser una zángana, robarme el trabajo de otros, lucrar con el trabajo de otros. Quería que los demás grifos respetaran a los pescadores tanto como respetan a los guerreros. Que volvieran a apreciar el esfuerzo del trabajo manual. Quería que él y los demás aldeanos volvieran a sentirse orgullosos de sus manos callosas.

Pero me convenció. Viajé a Equestria, y entré a esa Escuela con una beca que daba la Princesa. Nunca fui buena socializando con otros grifos de mi edad. De hecho, prefería estar con los adultos. La mayoría de los jóvenes se habían ido, mientras que yo me había quedado. No sabía cómo socializar bien.

No conseguí hacer amigos, y un grupo se divertía acosándome. Un grupo de idiotas que no sabían lo que era pasar frío. Perdí la paciencia un día, y deformé para siempre al peor de ellos a fuerza de picotazos y garras. Mejor así.

Entonces ella llegó y me ofreció su amistad.

Ella fue lo único que me hizo esforzarme para terminar el curso, aunque ella quedó atrás. A ella le prometí jamás rendirme, hasta que mi padre no volviera a trabajar. Ella me oía..., me entendía. Le prometí que siempre estaría en mi corazón.

Mi primer trabajo me obligó a separarme de ella. Perdimos contacto unos meses, y entonces ocurrió un atentado en Cloudsdale. Unos grifos masacraron a un centenar de pegasos en un mercado.

Me obligaron a volver a Gautland. Las cosas estaban muy tensas, y se pusieron peor cuando grifos e hipogrifos se culpaban mutuamente del atentado. Comenzó una guerra civil, y yo, por mantenerme al margen, escapé a Cerinia.

Decidí buscar a Dashie una vez las cosas se calmaron, aunque jamás se calmaron. Costó encontrar información en Equestria, ya que todos desconfiaban de mí. Finalmente pude hallarla en un pueblo alejado, y lo arruiné todo.

Derrotada, intenté volver a mi aldea. Casi morí en el camino. Pero no me rendí. Una pescadora de nubes jamás se rinde.

Poco después de regresar con mi padre, me volví una völva. Caminaba hacia los menhires, cuando oí tocar un tambor. Seguí el sonido hacia el bosque, donde un völva estaba tocando el tambor. Al verme sonrió, y me dijo que sólo los chamanes podían oír el sonido de aquel instrumento musical. No le creí mucho al comienzo, pero luego sus alas se llenaron de fuego.

Sí, fuego. Llamas que no quemaban sus plumas ni su carne. Pronto ardió entero, y se acercó para ofrecerse a adiestrarme como völva.

Pensé en mi padre y en Dashie. Los chamanes son aún más tradicionales que los pescadores. La síntesis de lo que defendí en mi vida. Sería alguien importante como quería mi padre.

Lo miré. La vida me hacía una invitación. Acepté.


	6. Pregón para iluminarse

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **Pregón para iluminarse**

 **(Huáscar)**

Nunca fui un agricultor responsable.

Recuerdo que siempre mis papas se ahogaban y morían. ¿Cómo podía ahogarlas en medio del Altiplano? Sólo yo era capaz de aquello. Ahora me avergüenza admitir que en esa época me llenaba de orgullo.

Era el menor de seis hijos, el menor de los que vivían. Mis padres no esperaban grandes cosas de mí, después de todo estaban tan agotados tras ocuparse de otros cinco hijos, que ya no tenían fuerzas ni ganas para intentar corregirme. Les bastaba con que no robara, no mintiera y no fuerza perezoso... pero tras mis fracasos en la alfarería, la ganadería y la agricultura, prefirieron omitir ese último mandamiento.

En realidad nunca robé. Nunca mentí. Y eso debió haber valido algo.

Por ese entonces, tenía una amiga, una alpaca preciosa llamada Asiri. Ella se divertía conmigo, la única que soportaba mi personalidad bromista y despreocupada. Yo comencé a amarla, y aún hoy me pregunto si ella también me amó.

Mi hermano mayor se llamaba Rumimaki. Era un guerrero y explorador: había regresado de dos batallas contra los aimaras; en una ocasión viajó al temible reino de los _purum auka_ y consiguió volver sano y cuerdo. La familia de Asiri decidió casarla con él, y mis padres aceptaron.

Mentiría si dijera que no me sentí mal, que no odié un poco a mi hermano y a mis padres desde ese día. Mentiría si dijera que nunca me molestó la admiración con la que mi familia y mi clan hablaban de él. Volvería a mentir si dijera que yo mismo no me sentía mal al ser el último de la casa, aquel del que nada esperaban. Aquel que sólo sabía hacer bromas, como un niño.

Por eso no dije nada. Tampoco me preguntaron nada. Sonreí porque Asiri sonrió. Celebré, bebí, comí con alegría porque eso esperaban de mí.

Y al día siguiente fui al monte, y comencé a construir trampas y armas para cazar topos-papa y chollamas. Descubrí cómo sacar oro y plata del arroyo, y encontré una pequeña veta de gemas en medio del monte. Decidí explotarla de a poco, sin comentarle a nadie, y las dejaba anónimamente en casa de Rumimaki. Las criaturas que cazaba se las entregaba al clan, y por primera vez mis padres comenzaron a considerarme útil.

Así pasaron dos años, y Asiri no tenía ningún hijo. Nunca había visto a mi hermano ruborizándose, pero se sonrojó como un tomate cuando mi padre le preguntó por los nietos.

Y no es que no lo intentaran insistentemente.

Al igual que algunas llamellas o chollamas, Asiri no podía concebir. Los demás comenzaron a reírse de Rumimaki a sus espaldas, como si todo el respeto que le tuvieron por sus hazañas se hubiese evaporado. Inexplicablemente ahora yo era respetado y a él no lo tomaban en serio. Y eso no me gustó. No me gustó para nada.

Además, comencé a sentirme mal por las criaturas que cazaba. Tenían materia vegetal en vez de carne, pero podían ver el miedo en sus ojos sin pupilas, una pregunta que no eran capaces de formular. Y supe que jamás podría cazar otra vez.

Unos viajeros muiscas habían llegado a la región y me habían contratado para guiarlos por los caminos del Altiplano. El Tahuantinsillu aún no se formaban, ni siquiera el imperio huari, y los senderos abiertos en el día se borraban para la mañana siguiente. De ellos oí la historia de un lago, y una serpiente con plumas que vivía en sus profundidades. Me contaron que cada año le lanzaban ofrendas de oro para ganarse su aprecio, principalmente esculturas de oro de sus dioses o figuras de sus caciques.

Y meditaba en esa leyenda, cuando vi a Asiri salir de su casa y dirigirse a un manantial. La vi sumergirse, y tuve una idea de la que no estaba seguro si funcionaría.

La contemplé con atención, memorizando cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada ondulación de su lana, la suave forma de sus orejas, el resplandor de sus ojos. Cuando ella se marchó, corrí al manantial, tomé toda la arcilla que pude reunir, y comencé a modelar una estatuilla, una réplica perfecta de ella. Cada mínimo detalle que pude memorizar.

Al finalizar, esperé a que se secara, y acompañé a los muiscas a sus tierras. El lago estaba custodiado por sacerdotes-guardianes, así que esperé a la noche para distraer a uno, robar uno de sus botes con forma de tortuga y remar hacia el corazón del lago.

Y grité a la serpiente emplumada que permitiera a Asiri concebir. Alcé la estatuilla, grité que mi ofrenda era superior pues había recorrido cientos de kilómetros desde la montaña hasta su lago. Al no oír respuesta, amenacé con enfrentarla en una pelea.

Entonces emergió: tenía los colores del arco iris en sus plumas, y sus ojos rojos eran tan grandes como una roca Intihuatana. Me contempló por unos largos minutos, y entonces me habló de las grandes órdenes monásticas: los sacerdotes-guardianes, las sacerdotisas-guerreras, las Vírgenes del Sol y los kallayawas. Me dijo que si él bendecía el vientre de Asiri, yo debía atar los años que me quedaban a alguna de esas órdenes. Le dije que soltaría para siempre las armas, y supe que desde ese día mi alma sería la de un anciano, y me volvería kallawaya.

Lancé la estatuilla, no sin cierta aprensión, y se hundió tan rápido como mi corazón, la única pieza de arcilla entre tanto oro, la última memoria que tenía de mi primer amor. El sacerdote-guardián no estaba contento con mi artimaña y tuve que pagar con mis provisiones. El viaje de regreso fue duro: las criaturas no tuvieron piedad de mí, y fue la bondad de Mantur, estallando como una alfombra verde, lo que me salvó de la inanición. Al llegar al desierto, la sal agrietó mis pezuñas, el calor ardió en mis ojos y mi lengua. Y supe que mi cuerpo jamás recuperaría su plenitud, que desde ese día mi fuerza y mi andar sería el de una llama muy vieja.

Cuando logré llegar, deshecho como un manojo de plumas, vi a mi hermano pasear orgulloso con su esposa. Ella cargaba feliz a un pequeño bebé llama.

Sonreí, y me quedó claro que desde ese día iba a ser un kallawaya.


	7. Lejos del mar de rosas

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **Lejos del mar de rosas**

 **(Insanity)**

Ella me enseñó la repostería.

Nunca fui una buena cabra. Aún no sé leer. En esos años sólo los ricos podían ir a la escuela, a todos los demás nos enseñaban nuestros padres. Y mis padres eran muy idiotas. Me marché de mi aldea en cuanto pude robar suficientes hogazas de pan y trozos de queso.

Los caminos eran muy inseguros, pero aprendí a cuidarme bien. Desde entonces ya era hábil en adivinar lo que alguien pensaba, con sólo mirar sus rostros. Muchos no se dan cuenta de que sus caras son libros abiertos, como si sus músculos estuvieran unidos por cuerdas a sus emociones. En caso de que tuviera alguna duda, el tono de su voz, lo que decían o lo que no decían me proporcionaba la información faltante.

Fue en una encrucijada cuando me encontré con ella.

Era otra cabra, una sacerdotisa que hacía un viaje a un templo bastante escondido en las montañas. Estaba desayunando en la encrucijada. ¡Tomaba desayuno! Como si estuviera en el patio de su casa. Cuando me vio llegar, me ofreció té y pan fresco.

No les mentiré: estaba hambrienta. Sin embargo, al principio fingí no interesarme por su comida. Ella rió y llenó de sopa una jarra de madera.

El aroma me convenció de aceptar, y me senté frente a ella. Me ofreció agua para lavar mis cascos y mi rostro, pero preferí beberla. Ella estaba usando una túnica blanca, bastante sucia, con una bufanda que se había quitado; tenía un bastón con farol clavado junto a ella. Su pelaje era amarillo, sus ojos eran rosados como el corazón de una frutilla, estaba bastante provista de carnes, pero eso sólo la hacía ver aún más agradable.

Me dijo su nombre, el cual sólo me pertenece a mí ahora. Le dije el nombre que tenía por ese entonces. Me preguntó hacia dónde iba, y cuando le dije que sólo "peregrinaba" de un lado a otro, me propuso acompañarla al templo. Yo acepté.

El camino era largo, pero, pero se nos hizo bastante corto. Ella era muy risueña y divertida, y con ella comencé a reír. No le importaba mis orígenes ni mis modales toscos, y prometió darme trabajo en el templo, ayudándola a cocinar.

El templo se escondía en las montañas, levantado en un punto donde la cordillera Greatring bajaba su altitud. No era un edificio muy grande, pero estaba profusamente adornado con ventanales de colores y tallas en las paredes. Además, estaba rodeado por amplios jardines de rosas, que parecían un mantel de pétalos rodeando la estructura de mármol. Me sentí tan maravillada al verlo, que ella rió al ver mi rostro.

Las demás sacerdotisas sospechaban de mí. Eran hijas y sobrinas de señores y caballeros de alto rango, y jamás habían tenido mugre en la cara. De más está decir que ordenaron a los demás sirvientes que me bañaran.

Me sentía incómoda con la ropa nueva; no era nada comparada con la ropa de las sacerdotisas, pero aún así era de mejor calidad que la ropa que traía. Ella fue a buscarme, usando una nueva túnica blanca, y me llevó a las cocinas. Nunca, ni antes, ni después, he vuelto a ver tanta comida reunida en un mismo sitio. Lo que más me maravilló era un conducto que soltaba perpetuamente el agua, un arroyo de los muchos que el templo redirigía a su interior a través de un ingenioso sistema de tuberías.

Ella sacó harina, leche, miel y huevos, me acercó a su lado, y comenzó a explicarme cómo preparar la masa.

Ella me enseñó los secretos de la repostería.

No hay magia que se compare a lo que ocurre en una cocina. El agua, vapor, la sal, fibras vegetales, masas que se unen en una alquimia sagrada para convertirse en otras cosas. Cuando hube aprendido suficiente, ella me mostró un libro donde recopilaba sus recetas; me dijo que aún le faltaba bastante para acabarlo, que aún debía conocer recetas nuevas, inventar recetas, probar alimentos desconocidos.

Y amé esa tarea.

Amé la labor de cocinar, la magia de la repostería. La amé, en la cocina, su contextura rolliza. Su buen humor, su confianza hacia mí. Recuerdo que siempre bromeaba, que me manchaba con masa, salsa o harina. Yo la amaba.

Y ella también me amó.

Pero siempre odiaron los amores como los nuestros, sentimientos que sólo podían vivirse en la intimidad de la cocina. Siempre nos odiaron, los propios angeles, y fuimos capturadas. Nos torturaron, de modos inimaginables. Lo resumiré en que jamás podré tener hijos en mi vida. Que llegué a olvidar como era la luz de la luna, o el calor de un pequeño horno de arcilla.

La quemaron viva, creo que fue lo mejor. Era delicada como un pastelillo y no quería que pasara por los tormentos que viví. A cada hora entraba un guardia, poni o carnero, criaturas por las que solo sentía asco.

Pero un día escapé. Incendié aquel lugar, maldito torreón hoy olvidado, y corrí hasta que mis rotas pezuñas se rompieron otra vez, hasta que comenzaron a sangrar y la propia sangre me hizo caer.

Así me encontró Merlín.


	8. Pureza pagana

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **Pureza pagana**

 **(Kaley)**

Algún día volverá, mi gloriosa Caledonia a gobernar.

Hoy la llaman Escocia, una de las regiones que forman el reino de Cerinia. Irlanda de los grifos, Gales y Britania de los gamos, Escocia para los corzos. En mi época solo eran Tres Reinos, además del mío estaba Hibernia y Cambria. Los corzos y los gamos sólo nos diferenciábamos en la cornamenta, a veces ni en eso, y los grifos eran buenos vecinos. Toda la isla valoraba la pintura de color azul, los megalitos y los bosques ocultos por la niebla.

Hoy no hay nada de eso. La mayoría de las estructuras de piedra se derribaron, monumentos que ya estaban cuando los corzos llegamos a la isla. Los nombres de nuestros Tres Reinos se perdieron y se cubrieron de silencio y de sangre.

Nací en el corazón de los Saor an-asgaidh fir Ghaisgeil, la tribu más valiente de toda la región, cerca del santuario de Talamh Cearcall. Ni Stonhenge en sus días de gloria podría compararse a la belleza y majestad que inspiraba Talamh Cearcall.

Pertenecía a la familia de los druidas, y junto con mi hermana gemela Effie, nos enseñaron los secretos de los Tuatha Dé Danaan, Los Hijos de Dana, la Tribu de los Dioses. Aprendimos el ciclo de los Reyes del Acebo y del Roble, y a jamás acercarnos al bosque en una noche sin luna. Aprendimos cómo hablar a través de los espíritus de las flores. Y sobre todo, a tener cuidado con los Fomoré.

Los Fomoré..., todas las criaturas tienen los mismos miedos inconscientes e instintivos. Todas las criaturas le temen a las tormentas, a la oscuridad, y también tienen mitos referentes a criaturas horrendas de color rojo, alas de murciélago y colmillos afilados. Son miedos provenientes de tiempos antiquísimos, cuando las tormentas inundaban sus hogares y la oscuridad daba cobijo a los depredadores. Los Fomoré originaron el tercer mito.

Effie no les temía. Effie jamás tuvo miedo de nada, ni de decir lo que ambas pensábamos. Yo jamás fui de muchas palabras, era tímida y asustadiza. Ella era valiente. Recuerdo que una vez quisieron casarla con el príncipe de un clan vecino, un joven corzo arrogante y maleducado. Ella tomó un garrote y le dio tal paliza que jamás pensaron en casarla otra vez.

Mi querida hermana quiso explorar el bosque una noche sin luna. Y yo estúpidamente accedí. Effie era todo lo contrario a mí, pero jamás se burlón; bastaba con que yo me negara para que ella abandonara cualquier empresa que iniciase, y solo las realizaba si contaba con mi beneplácito. Yo tenía muchísimo miedo pero accedí a acompañarla, una noche de invierno cuando hasta el acebo perecía por el frío.

Alcanzamos a ver los ojos de los Fomoré antes de que nos atacaran, pero eso no nos dio mucha ventaja. Aullaban como lobos, veíamos sus ojos y sus dientes surgir desde todas partes.

Tropecé: siempre fui tan débil. Effie pudo correr hasta salvarse, pero retrocedió y me cubrió con su cuerpo. Retrocedió por mí.

Mis recuerdos son confusos. Me pareció ver una figura luminosa, un anciano gamo con inmensas astas dobles cubiertas de frutos de acebo, usando un traje verde que emitía su propia luz: el Rey del Acebo, gobernante de la mitad oscura del año, se hacía presente. Un océano de luces, como auroras boreales cruzando la madera, y me pareció ver los megalitos de Talamh Cearcall en el resplandor de los colores de la luna. Aun hoy, creo que vi a Effie, elevándose en el aire con sus tatuajes azules brillando como la luz de la luna sobre un lago, y los monstruos Fomoré gritaban presos de un dolor inmenso. Cuando me hallaron al día siguiente, estaba aturdida en el piso, totalmente sola.

Effie jamás apareció, y yo fui duramente castigada. Intentando expiar mis culpas, me marché de Caledonia y juré no volver hasta ser digna de mi tierra, hasta merecer el perdón de mi hermana. Llegué a Quon Tali, lo que hoy es Equestria, para colaborar con lo que hiciera falta, aunque sólo hice lo que una druidesa debe hacer. Canté a los antiguos dioses. Adorné los ancestrales menhires, tan comunes en las culturas de este continente. Narré las leyendas de las Migraciones a quien quisiera oírla. Recibí al Rey del Roble y mucho le rogué al Rey del Acebo para que me devolviera a mi hermana, sin respuesta alguna.

Pocos meses después, llegaron los Alicornios


	9. Muerte antes que deshonor

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **Muerte antes que deshonor**

 **(Kyuzo)**

Cualquier maldito imbécil puede blandir una espada con sus manos.

En la época de los yamato, la supervivencia se basaba en el arco. Y así fue durante cientos de años antes de la invención de la katana.

Yo nací en Nara. En aquellos años no tenía ese nombre, ni era la gran ciudad que es hoy. Sólo era un lugar donde uno podía sobrevivir.

Mi maestra me enseñó el Camino del Shugenja, aunque mi padre quería que aprendiese el Camino del Arco. Para no decepcionar a ninguno me instruí en los dos Caminos.

No les diré el nombre de mi maestra. Es demasiado bello y perfecto para que sus miserables labios intenten pronunciarlo. Era bellísima como las flores del cerezo, sus colores eran los que posee el cielo cuando atardece en otoño. Su sabiduría solo puede compararse con la del océano, y ni siquiera sé por qué decidió desperdiciar su talento entrenándome.

La quise más allá de lo que ustedes inútiles puercos puedan siquiera comprender. Ella fue todo por lo que me esforcé, por lo que viví, y su sonrisa en mí tenía cien veces el efecto de los besos que les dan sus asquerosas amantes a ustedes.

Cada shugenja sólo puede llamar a uno de los cinco elementos que conforman el mundo. Ella podía llamar a la Tierra, y fue mi deseo poder llamar al Fuego. Fue peligroso: es energía activa, movimiento, luz, calor y fuerza. La primera vez que lo llamé se incendiaron mis manos, y habría ardido por completo si mi maestra no hubiese llamado a la Tierra para apagarlo y curar mis manos.

Jamás olvidaré ese momento. Yo estaba llorando, como el gusano insignificante que siempre fui, revolviéndome bajo un montón de tierra que ella había invocado para cubrirme y así apagar el fuego. Mi maestra, ella me tranquilizó con su voz dulce como el azúcar, me sacó de ahí con cuidado y me llevó a su casa. Ahí curó mis manos con medicina tradicional y me bañó para quitarme la mugre, ¡incluso lavó mi ropa!

Intentó restaurar el pelaje de mis zarpas con su magia shugenja, pero me negué. Quise recordar para siempre mi primer fracaso, y el momento en que más cerca estuve de ella. Para consolarme, me dijo que llegaría a ser poderoso, que yo no solo iba a proteger al clan sino que a toda las islas.

No quise poseerla. Ella estaba destinada para los _kami_ , no para mortales miserables e inútiles como tú o como yo.

Y fueron los mortales quienes sellaron nuestro destino.

Nunca fui bueno con el arco, aunque era aceptable, y mi padre junto con unos cuantos guerreros fuimos a una misión para acabar con el líder de los izumo y así evitar que invadieran nuestras tierras. Tuvimos que avanzar por una tierra peligrosa, llena de depredadores que nos emboscaban peor que los guerreros, para poder acribillar al señor de la guerra izumo. La misión fue un éxito, no gracias a mí, sino gracias al arrojo de mi padre.

El problema fue que contraatacaron.

Mi maestra llamó a la Tierra, pero algún shugenja izumo también. Y no podía responder a dos llamados. Yo quise llamar al Fuego, pero decidió hacer su voluntad e incendió el llano. Quemó a yamato e izumo por igual, los shugenja que ardían llamaban al Viento, al Agua para intentar protegerse, y el sitio pronto fue un monzón sobre un incendio.

Fue el sacrificio de mi maestra lo que detuvo el caos. Ella gritó a elementos que detuvieran su ira, y arrojó al Fuego todos sus pergaminos _ofuda_ , cada uno arrebata su energía vital al arder. Los elementos cesaron su furia, pero cuando corrí a su lado, su vida había sido reclamada por los _kami_. Los sobrevivientes de ambos clanes huyeron, pero yo decidí quedarme ahí.

Muchas veces pensé en el _sepukku_ , incluso antes de que existieran siquiera los samuráis. Pero viví. Quise vivir para defender las islas, tal como le prometí a mi maestra, y el Fuego no tardó en ser mi amigo. A veces sentía a mi maestra como un espíritu _shiryo_ , pero no merecía ni mereceré tal honor.

La primavera y el verano de mi vida pasaron mientras me encargaba de reponer el yermo que era Nara. Para cuando mi edad entraba a su otoño, un extraño _gaijin_ llegó a la isla para reunir a todos los shugenja, con el objetivo de llevarlos a costas desconocidas y enfrentar a un poderoso enemigo, que amenazaba a todas las tierras.

Su nombre era Merlín.


	10. Mi pequeña luna

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **Mi pequeña luna**

 **(Merlín — Myrddin Emrys)**

Jamás quise ser un héroe.

Mi vida debía como la de cualquier mago de los setari, hijos de los Primeros Ponis. Mis antepasados llegaron en una frágil barca desde Lukomorié, hoy llamada Sinfonía, en la Primera Migración. Eran pequeños pero fuertes y se ganaron el respeto de los grifos. Eran la raza más pura de los equinos: los unicornios setari, los terrestres midari y los bravos pegasos hrámicos, todos ellos hechos en piedra, con el corazón sincronizado con la naturaleza.

Quon Tali, Equestria había pertenecido a los grifos, ellos siempre estuvieron allí, los Primeros Ponis fueron simples invitados. La cultura de los grifos fue la cultura de las tres Tribus, nunca antes en Quon Tali hubo tanta unión como entonces.

Entonces llegó la Segunda Migración. Otra oleada de ponis que escapaban de Sinfonía: y aunque por ese entonces los grifos y Primeros Ponis los llamaban simplemente "Invasores", años más tarde los bravos selenitas les llamarían "madhen", que en su idioma es un insulto. Venían los pegasos adaskios, los unicornios cornukari y los terrestres arathi, a ocupar las tierras que quisieran. Venían a conquistar y no a vivir.

Los grifos siempre fueron fuertes, pero la Segunda Migración era distinta: los ponis madhen eran más grandes y fuertes que los Primeros Ponis, y además sabían trabajar el bronce, contra el que nada podía la piedra ancestral. En poco tiempo los grifos fueron arrinconados en el frío Norte, mientras que las tres Tribus de los setari, midari y hrámicos fueron empujados a las montañas y al interior de bosques que los madhen no querían.

Viví toda mi vida en el Bosque Everfree. Mi tribu acostumbraba comerciar con los midari del clan Tyren, ya que ambos reverenciábamos a los astros. Con pequeñas diferencias, eso sí: los Tyren hablaban con las estrellas, mientras los Emrys podíamos leer el movimiento de los planetas. Sabíamos que nuestro planeta no era sino otro de una hermandad de gigantes que orbitaba alrededor del Sol: lo llamábamos Sistema Saura. Y sabíamos que cada estrella era otro Sol con sus propios planetas alrededor, creencia que los Tyren despreciaban.

Fue el Sistema Saura quien nos advirtió de una gran amenaza. Seleccionaron a trescientos de nosotros, casi un tercio de la tribu, y nos ordenaron viajar por todo nuestro planeta, por todo el Mundo Conocido y aventurarnos a tierras desconocidas. Debíamos hablar con los Manantes y reunirlos en Quon Tali, porque según nuestros planetas hermanos, la unión de todas las Tradiciones mágicas nos salvaría.

Yo sólo hice lo que me ordenaron, jamás quise destacar, jamás quise hacer la diferencia. Únicamente quería cumplir la misión que me fue encomendada por los planetas.

Así conocí a un gamo llamado Anmergal. A una cabra maltratada física y mentalmente llamada Insanity. A un mapache con problemas de depresión llamado Kyuzo. Llegando a Tierras que jamás imaginé caminar, ¡Cerinia! ¡Cipango! Yo sólo fui uno de muchos.

La amenaza llegó, los Alicornios que venían a arrasar con nuestras antiguas tradiciones, tal como lo habían logrado en la lejana Lukomorié. Y pudimos haber ganado, pero aún después de mi esfuerzo y el de mis hermanos, fuimos derrotados por pura superioridad numérica. Huimos como escapan las presas del depredador: Kaley, una druidesa corza, recibió una herida en el cuello que le impidió hablar por el resto de su inmortal vida.

Y es que los Tyren y los Emrys conocíamos la existencia de un río tan cristalino que nada nunca bebía de él. Entramos, nos bañamos y bebimos de esa agua nunca antes perturbada, y con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que nos hizo inmortales.

Hoy de ese río no queda sino una pequeña fuente, que Huáscar, una llama que se ve y actúa como anciano pese a su juventud, se encargó de adornar. La Fuente de la Juventud.

Nunca quise liderarlos. No era el indicado, pero tomé algunas decisiones y por alguna razón todos las juzgaron acertadas. Resistir contra los alicornios por todo el tiempo que fuéramos inmortales, mantener vivas nuestras Tradiciones y el nombre de nuestras culturas aun cuando estas cayeran en el olvido. Intentar guiar desde las sombras a los ponis, para que en el futuro pudieran derrotar a la amenaza de los Alicornios.

Fracasamos en eso último, aunque no fue una derrota total. Los propios Alicornios se combatieron a sí mismos en dos sangrientas guerras civiles, que por un tiempo pasaron a la historia como la Herejía de Horus y la Herejía de Helios. Este último encerraron a los demás miembros de su especie, y fueron los únicos Alicornios que quedaron en Quon Tali (ya renombrada como Equestria). Al menos hasta que se enamoró de una pegaso y con ella tuvo a sus hijas

Primero fue Celestia, y desde que nació la odié. Era igual a los malditos Alicornios que nos arrebataron todo, aunque por sus venas corría una parte de sangre equina. Nunca pudimos hacer algo contra ella, el rey Helios fue precavido y la mantuvo bien custodiada.

Y entonces, ciento sesenta años después, nació Luna. Por ese entonces Helios se había relajado, y muchos meses planeé acabar con ella.

Entonces los planetas me hablaron, después de callar por dos mil años. Intercedieron por la Princesa Luna, diciéndome que ella ayudaría a restaurar al mundo. Ayudaría a revalorizar el pasado, nuestras culturas y nuestra magia.

Dudé, ¡Dudé muchísimo! Tanto tiempo que rogué por consejos, les pedía ayuda, y me habían ignorado hasta aquel día donde decidieron interceder por nuestros enemigos.

Logré entrar al cuarto de la pequeña Princesa. La observé dormir en su cuna, iluminada por el astro que le daba su nombre. Alcé con magia un cuchillo, y lo clavé en una pared. Me marché llevándome uno de sus juguetes, un pequeño muñeco que representaba a un mago unicornio, una caricatura de nosotros. Cuando llegaron sus padres y los guardias, yo no estaba en Equestria.

Jamás podría matar a una cría de ninguna criatura. Guardé el muñeco, aún lo conservo para recordar aquel bebé que dormía y que estuve a punto de exterminar; muchos años pensé si hice lo correcto.

Hoy creo que al menos esa decisión fue buena. La Princesa Luna apoyó muchísimo a nuestra causa, sin darse cuenta, y aquello le trajo muchos problemas. Ella siempre amó la antigüedad, los misterios de los megalitos, dólmenes y menhires. Ella supo apreciar el misterio del acebo, del corazón del invierno. Siempre estuve ahí para ayudarla, se lo debía por haber considerado matarla cuando más indefensa estaba, pero fracasé cuando más me necesitó.

Cuando fue enviada a la luna.

No soy un líder. Nunca quise ser el maestro y la inspiración de Star Swirl el Barbado. No puedo evitar odiar a Celestia, y cada nuevo sol que levanta me llena de odio. Fallé siempre contra los Alicornios.

No sé por qué confían tanto en mí.


	11. Ha llegado la hora

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **Ha llegado la hora**

 **(Víctor — Viriathus)**

El mundo ya no es lo que solía ser.

Había nacido en el clan de los arévacos, uno de los tantos clanes en los que se escindieron los midari. Sí, la mía fue la historia de los Primeros Ponis, de la Segunda Migración y la gran guerra contra los alicornios. Yo me replegué a las órdenes de Merlín, y bebí del agua inmortal del río Tyren, que hoy ya no fluye. Yo vi a Equestria desangrarse y cambiar.

Jamás quise quedarme en las tierras que fueron de los arévacos. Los zahoríes somos movimiento y mis cascos me llevaron a explorar el Mundo Conocido. Así conocí un montón de lugares que sólo podían verse una vez en cinco mil años, el amor de pequeñas culturas que inevitablemente eran absorbidas por otras más grandes. Yo caminé los senderos de los nómadas y me enamoré de sus pasos por el mundo.

Fui igual, a mi propio estilo yo igual era un nómada, mis cascos inmortales me hicieron un viajero incansable y mi corazón Manante me hizo un defensor de aquellos pequeños pueblos. Tal vez leíste mi nombre en algún libro de historia y no lo sepas.

Pero siempre fallé. Yo no soy un líder. Merlín es un líder. Yo sólo soy un zahorí, un amante de la velocidad.

Me radiqué con los gitanos, y durante mucho tiempo no salí de Ándalos. Es un país extraño, nacido ahí donde grandes flujos poblaciones se encontraron, se mezclaron y se unieron: toros, lobos y ponis, principalmente: asnos, carneros y bisontes en menor medida. Es un país donde el orgullo tribal o regional va por sobre la identidad nacional. O al menos era así hace un siglo.

Yo había conocido a una hermosa poni gitana llamada María. Una bellísima luna en aquella galaxia infinita que era Ándalos. Una flor que por mi culpa descendió a las tinieblas.

La vida de nuestro grupo es dura. Poco después de nuestra derrota frente a los alicornios, en aquel lugar que llamábamos Los Valles Susurrantes y que hoy llaman el Quickgreen, Merlín reunió a un grupo de sobrevivientes y nos llevó a las tierras de su clan. Éramos un grupo pequeño: estaba yo, triste sobreviviente de la batalla: yo, el mensajero; Merlín y su vecino Aldebarán del clan Tauro; Huáscar y Windheart, los hermanos de las plantas; Anmergal siempre intranquilo; Kyuzo, el furioso; Kaley malherida; Wong Fei Hung imperturbable; Zursodda y Malik, quienes hablaban con los espíritus; y Zecora, la hechicera. A mitad de camino se nos unió un joven unicornio llamado Gabriel. No lo supimos entonces, pero Insanity había sobrevivido y siguió nuestros pasos a duras penas.

Éramos miserables. El agua de un río cristalino, jamás tocado por nada que no fueran los dioses, nos dio una vida eterna que sólo sirvió para que viéramos nuestros fracasos una y otra vez. En Ándalos cazaron a Malik y perdimos un importante miembro.

Nada de eso me importó cuando conocí a María, y no podía importarme menos cuando nació Rosa. Al fin era feliz. Por una vez no me sentí un fracasado.

Es una historia por todos conocida. No fui el primero en perder a su gran amor. Aldebarán lo sufrió. Zecora vio morir a su esposo Zabralkán a manos de los alicornios. Zursodda perdió a su esposo Malik en el mismo país donde yo vivía. Qué decir de Insanity, ella sufrió por ambas, y por Gabriel quien aún no olvida a su amor. El pobre Huáscar perdió toda oportunidad con su amada antes siquiera de ser un Manante. Kyuzo..., es un animal extraño que jamás habría tenido una oportunidad con su amada.

Pero yo tenía una hija.

Si nuestro clan, Los Paladines Verdes, dedicó su existencia para combatir a los Alicornios, surgieron varias sectas que trataron de resucitarlos. La que más odiamos es la de los Oscuros. Manantes corrompidos, Auth en su mayoría, que nos han combatido y cazado. Ellos hallaron la forma de vencer una inmortalidad, y así pudieron acabar con Malik. Ellos me hallaron en Ándalos y acabaron con mi esposa y con mi hija.

Yo estaba en el Guadalquivir. Debí estar en casa. Yo puedo correr a velocidades con las que la luz solo sueña, pero aun así siempre llego tarde. Y cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa..., tanta sangre.

Mi esposa y mi hija no tenían la culpa de nada. Su asesino se rió de mí y escapó. No lo pude alcanzar. Jamás lo he alcanzado.

Ellas no tenían ninguna culpa. Ellas no tenían por que haber sufrido tanto. Puedo correr más rápido que la luz, pero no las salvé.

¿Por qué siempre llego tarde?

¿Por qué los Oscuros aún no me cazan?


	12. Primavera en mi corazón

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **Primavera en mi corazón**

 **(Windheart — Thatekante)**

Les contaré un secreto: no pertenezco a las Naciones de las Praderas. Yo había nacido en un pequeño rincón de las Tierras Medias, entre iroqueses y hurones, y siempre preferí el frío y la niebla antes que la aridez del interior.

Había nacido antes de tiempo, pero el búfalo-medicina supo salvar mi vida, y el amor de mis padres hizo que creciera grande como las secoyas. Bueno, tampoco tan gigante. Pero sí tuve la altura normal entre los búfalos, y mi salud fue excepcional por muchas cosas. Disfrutaba nadar, incluso una vez logré atravesar los Grandes Lagos donde se decía que habitaban los Uktena, sin toparme a ninguno. Creo que tenía suerte. Así conocí a los micmac. Supe que había más naciones aparte de los iroqueses y hurones.

Y así, cuando mis padres partieron a reunirse con mis abuelos en la Estrella del Lobo, yo caminé siguiendo los ríos. Conocí el amor fraterno de tantas tribus. ¡Tantos bisontes y caballos! Animales que tenían otras creencias, que adoraban a otros dioses, y que utilizaban plumas para adornarse. Hablé con ellos, y lo que es mejor, comimos juntos. Así agarré un gusto excesivo por el arroz.

Fue un búfalo-medicina de los cherokee quien me enseñó el secreto de la medicina.

Al principio no quería enseñarme. Era anciano, blanco con unas larguísimas crines de plata, y yo por pura curiosidad lo seguía. Estaba bastante molesto.

Luego aceptó enseñarme algunas, y esas cosas fueron encadenándose con otras. Se sorprendió cuando vio que yo aprendía técnicas y curaciones con sólo mirarlo, y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que yo misma podía razonar y darme cuenta de la ciencia de su medicina. Sólo había una cosa que yo no lograba dilucidar, algunas oraciones que entonaba antes de hacer algo que sólo podía explicar cómo magia.

Efectivamente era magia.

Y accedió enseñarme, pero para eso debía superar una importante prueba. Me llevó a las Montañas Negras, sagradas para las Naciones de las Praderas, y notaba cómo ellos desconfiaban de mí. Pero respetaban mucho a mi profesor como para impedirnos el paso. Es que ser un búfalo-medicina no es poca cosa, el propio nombre indica que es algo importante. Los guerreros podrán ser muy cabezotas, pero no he conocido a nadie tan estúpido como para oponerse a uno.

Me hizo descender hacia un agujero que había en una cueva. Era viscoso como el tacto de una sanguijuela. Admito que al principio me dio mucho asco. Pero le obedecí. Me dijo que me sacaría en un par de horas.

Y selló la entrada del agujero.

En la completa oscuridad y humedad, mi mente conjuró toda clase de criaturas horrendas que me acechaban en la oscuridad. Criaturas, no sé, como pulpos, pero más grandes, o como insectos que no son tan temibles, pero igual hay varios que son peligrosos. En fin, al principio tuve mucho miedo, y cuando oí que se acercaba una miríada de criaturas, mi temor aumentó.

Sentí que cosas extrañas escalaban mis patas o volaban hacia mi piel. Grité, ¡grité mucho! Presa de un pánico inmenso, y traté de escalar el pozo cuando algunas estalagmitas y estalactitas comenzaron a brillar.

Los monstruos que mi mente imaginaba se convirtieron en animales relativamente inofensivos. Arañas, escorpiones, murciélagos, mosquitos, muchas moscas, babosas, caracoles, sanguijuelas, cucarachas, muchísimas arañas, un jabalí revolcándose en el fango, ciempiés, gusanos, sapos, polillas, culebras, larvas, unos proteos en una charca, ¿ya mencioné a las arañas? Las criaturas me rodeaban, caían sobre mí desde el techo, y al observar mis patas vi que estaban llenas de esas pequeñas criaturas.

Y grité de tranquilidad.

Yo jamás le tuve resquemor a los gusanos. Si hubiese temido a los batracios jamás habría cruzado los ríos de mis costas. ¿Cómo se puede comparar una inocente araña a algo como, no sé, una araña de diez metros?

Me reí, me eché en el suelo y permití que subieran a mí. Y entonces entendí lo que no podía dilucidar de las oraciones de mi profesor anciano. Y sin darme cuenta emití mis propias oraciones.

Préstame tu piel viscosa, hermana rana. Dame tu insistencia, hermana mosca. Ojalá pudiera eliminar el tejido muerto como lo haces tú, hermano gusano. Si me permitieses extraer sangre como tú, hermano mosquito, o como tú, hermana sanguijuela. Y tal vez, sería genial poder tener tu fuerza, hermano jabalí, y me gustaría cuidar potros como tú cuidas a tus hijos, preciosísima hermana araña. Hermana larva, quisiera que todo lo que yo hiciera se transformara en algo hermoso, como tú te conviertes en la perfección matemática del insecto. Hermana cucaracha, si todos los búfalos y no búfalos se organizaran como tú organizas tu manada, o si fueran tan resistentes como tú, ¿No crees que sería genial? Si todos supiéramos encontrar la luz como tú, hermana polilla. Préstame tu veneno un rato, hermana víbora, hermano escorpión, para evitar que dañen a algún inocente.

Porque sé que nunca actúan por maldad. Porque ustedes siempre estuvieron aquí, vivían en toda la tierra, el búfalo y quienes llegaron después del búfalo sólo somos sus invitados. Y sé que solo nos han atacado por miedo, ¿Quién no se asusta si todo es más grande que tú? Me pregunto si sufrirán porque nadie ha valorado lo que han hecho, si alguien más aparte de mí entiende el significado de sus existencias.

Alguien debía podar a la Naturaleza. Algunos debían ser los guardianes de la noche, ocupar los sitios que nadie más quería.

Y entonces mi profesor abrió el pozo, y al verlo entendí que él igual comprendía la importancia de los olvidados. Que si él podía curar era porque ellos les prestaban sus dones.

Entonces salí, cubierta de arañas, escorpiones, murciélagos, mosquitos, moscas, babosas, caracoles, sanguijuelas, cucarachas, ciempiés, gusanos, sapos, polillas, culebras y larvas, con un jabalí guardando mi espalda y unos proteos esperándome para oír mis historias. Y supe que jamás vería fealdad alguna en toda la Creación del Gran Espíritu, y que por siempre sería primavera en mi corazón.

No me importa si llegaste a destruir mi pueblo, no me importa si me odias. Sé que jamás veré fealdad en ti. No te conozco, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, ya me caes bien, hijo del Gran Espíritu.


	13. Un sendero sin final

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **Un sendero sin final**

 **(Wong Fei Hung)**

No estoy muy seguro de qué debería contar sobre mí. ¿Están interesados en oír la rutina de un monje? Es divertida para mí, pero no sé si ustedes encuentren el mismo gusto en la meditación. Mis hermanos tienen historias muy interesantes que puedes oír.

En vez de una historia, podría confesarles mi mayor pecado, el engaño que mantengo hasta hoy.

Jamás tuve grandes ambiciones. ¿Qué podía ambicionar yo? Las tierras de Catay eran fértiles, siempre lo fueron, y mi familia tuvo siempre lo que necesitaba. Ni más ni menos. Así era feliz. Vivíamos junto a lo que hoy llaman el río Amarillo, bajo el dominio del reino de Zhou.

No quiero hablarle sobre la historia de los Tres Reinos, de los Acantilados Rojos y la nobleza de Liu Bei. Hoy puedes leer mucho de aquella época en las bibliotecas, pero en mi época no sabía lo que pasaba en otra región más lejana a la mía. Cuando China se fragmentó en Tres Reinos, yo pescaba en el río Amarillo y lanzaba granos de arroz esperando ver surgir al Dios Dragón del Agua.

Mi familia decidió mudarse a unos familiares que vivían en el Yangtsé, que es padre de todos los ríos y de todos los reinos que alguna vez se alzaron en Catay. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz, para mis ojos de cachorro era como atravesar el Mundo Conocido.

Cargamos la carreta con nuestras pertenencias, varios sacos de bambú y marchamos por un sendero de barro; en ese momento no lo sabía, pero lo había dejado la horda de Cao Cao al marchar contra el sur, y recorrido nuevamente por los sobrevivientes de la derrota en los Acantilados Rojos. En ese momento sólo era un camino, y toqué mi flauta _dizi_ de bambú con tranquilidad.

Paramos para comer, varias veces. Mis padres fueron grandes maestros, jamás ambicionaban más de lo que obtenían de su esfuerzo. No robaban, no mentían y no eran perezosos. El apuro por llegar a las tierras que el padre Yangtsé regaba era menor a la necesidad de comer seis veces al día. Mi padre sabía tocar el _liuqin_ y mi madre era virtuosa con el _guzheng_ ; había días que no avanzábamos por estar tocando música entre comida y comida.

Por ese entonces aún no conocía a Buda. Por ese entonces los Tres Reinos no eran nada y ni siquiera sabíamos que éramos pandas de Zhou. Era como si todo el universo sólo fuéramos nosotros tres.

No quiero decir que vivíamos aislados, sólo que el mundo no era complejo para nosotros. Cosechar el bambú, el arroz, comer, hacer música, remedar ropa, arreglar la casa, beber agua, hablar con los vecinos que tenían la misma rutina. Así se iba la vida en las orillas del río Amarillo.

Era un cachorro cuando salimos de nuestro hogar y seguí siéndolo cuando llegamos al Yangtsé, que nos recibió abriéndose como una serpiente azul: el Dios Dragón del Agua, era aquel portentoso padre de todos los reinos. Y al llegar ahí nos enteramos de que nosotros éramos de la tribu de los qiang, y ellos eran conocidos como los han. Nuestra rutina fue un poco diferente en aquella región: debíamos pagar tributos a los funcionarios locales.

Habían pasado ya tres décadas cuando conocí a Buda. Era un monje ciego, con manchas grises tan claras que parecía enteramente blanco. Sus ropas naranjas estaban rotas, su sombrero redondo igual, y el bastón xizhang era lo único que parecía estar en óptimas condiciones. Mis padres lo acogieron en nuestra casa, repararon sus ropas y su sombrero. Ellos dos ya tenían una edad avanzaba, aunque no eran ancianos, sus manos ya temblaban. Y aun así lo atendieron como si fuera un familiar que no veían desde hace tiempo.

En ese tiempo nos habló del budismo. Y entonces me di cuenta de que toda la vida lo habíamos sido, siempre humildes, siempre sin envidiar nada. Le pregunté si podía viajar, si me permitía ser un monje, y él dijo que me llevaría ante los ancianos lamas del Tíbet, para ver si ellos me admitían como aprendiz a pesar mi edad ya avanzada. Me despedí de mis dos padres y lo seguí.

Un unicornio llamado Merlín nos salió al paso un día. Jamás había visto a un unicornio de Quon Tali, pero sí había visto Kirin; era como uno, pero más bajo, menos impresionante y su magia no resultaba aparente a la vista. Dijo llamarse Merlín, y nos pidió que lo acompañáramos al oeste, a Quon Tali. El sabio monje al que seguía accedió, y subimos a un barco acompañados de un mapache, un jabalí y un Kirin.

Llegamos a las tierras del oeste, y ahí pudimos conocer a criaturas de un Mundo Desconocido, a Manantes que sabían hacer otros tipos de magia, que adoraban a otros dioses. Y me sentí feliz. Hablé con los kallawayas, con los völvar, con los druidas. Aprendí a no temer a los brujos. Amé a los búfalos-medicina. Fui impresionado por los videntes, los médiums, los mentalistas. Comprendí que cerca de mi hogar en Catay había islas, la tierra de Cipango, donde existían los shugenja.

Al pasar una semana, mi maestro me entregó su bastón xizhang y una túnica que había encargado a unos equinos. Me pidió que regresara a Catay y hablara sobre nuestro viaje al oeste, y me hizo prometer que, si alguien preguntaba, le dijera que yo sí era un monje.

Me dijo que lo había sido toda mi vida.

No sé que fue de él, pues desapareció en el humo de los Valles Susurrantes mientras se incendiaban. Yo, sin saber cómo reaccionar, reconocí al unicornio Merlín en un grupo de sobrevivientes.

Él me alentó a cumplir mi promesa y volver a Catay.


	14. Una mirada al pasado

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **Una mirada al pasado**

 **(Zecora)**

Por mi culpa lo perdimos todo.

Fueron los pegasos hrámicos, descendientes de los Primeros Ponis, quienes bautizaron aquel inmenso llano como "Los Valles Susurrantes", porque ahí sus oyentes podían oír susurrar a los Dioses Antiguos. Ya era reverenciado por los grifos como el centro de Quon Tali, el estómago de su continente, aunque no era extensamente cultivado. Preferían levantar menhires a levantar ciudades.

Mi esposo se llamaba Zabralkán. Era el mejor de nosotros, un Manante poderoso que fue escogido como General para el ejército Manante que los Emreis lograron reclutar. Era un macho cebra precioso, y tenía alas de inmensas, que recordaban a las de un halcón.

Aún recuerdo sus ojos.

Admito que era muy testarudo. Aquello le jugó en contra muy gravemente. Fue Huáscar quien sugirió que debíamos buscar aliados entre los pueblos que no eran Manantes, formar un ejército de guerreros de todas las tribus de Quon Tali, con el que pudiéramos emparejar los números de los Alicornios. Muchos lo apoyaban, los Mariscales de cada Tradición se dividieron entre quienes veían la sabiduría del kallawaya y entre quienes no querían aliarse con quienes no eran Manantes.

Zabralkán apoyó la segunda opción. Pensaba que nosotros éramos superiores, que no necesitábamos la ayuda de débiles criaturas de a pie. Además, los odiaba, detestaba a los Ordinarios porque varios habían comenzado a adorar a los Alicornios como si fueran dioses.

Pero habría aceptado reclutarlas si yo hubiera insistido.

Entonces los Alicornios comenzaron a avanzar y desalojaron las tierras de Sparkle, construyendo una Torre gigantesca sobre el palacio del Gran Rey Gwydion. No lo supimos entonces, las noticias viajaban a paso de tortuga en aquella época y los zahoríes estaban concentrados en nuestro campamento. También tardamos en enterarnos de que su hija, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, había sido asesinada.

Fue mi idea infiltrarme en la fortaleza de sus esbirros para averiguar sus secretos. Zabralkán se negó, pero yo insistí y me permitió entrar.

Tres razas han unido sus destinos al de los Alicornios. Los sangrientos hipolycans. Los crueles anisodon. Los skrink que carecen de corazón. Pude verlos cuando entré en esa fortaleza de hierro puro. Vi como controlaban el relámpago con cobre. Vi como convertían la luz en muerte. Vi aquel polvo tan similar a la pimienta con el que hacían funcionar sus rifles, y el líquido negro que hacía funcionar sus oscuras maquinarias.

Todos aquellos datos los llevé a nuestro campamento, entonces mi esposo ideó un plan. Lo presentó ante los Mariscales y cada uno lo juzgó adecuado. Pero nuevamente fue la sabiduría de Huáscar la que habló. Nos dijo que aquel plan ponía demasiado en riesgo, que era mejor escondernos, capturar el polvo gris y el líquido negro para poder emplear las mismas armas de los esbirros de los Alicornios contra ellos. Nos dijo que podíamos domesticarlas como se domestican a los centícoros.

El desencuentro fue total. Zabralkán y Huáscar perdieron la paciencia, se insultaron y mi esposo golpeó al kallawaya. La llama salió corriendo, y mi esposo se habría disculpado de no ser porque llegó Gwydion con los sobrevivientes de su reino.

La batalla fue al día siguiente.

Los conocíamos como Valles Susurrantes. Ahí se oían los susurros de los Dioses Antiguos, y a veces, hablaban los Dioses Mayores. Hoy lo conocen como el Quickgreen, el valle central de Equestria. ¿Algún historiador sabrá realmente cuantas batallas se pelearon ahí? ¿Sabrán los agricultores que están cultivando sobre pilas de huesos? Quizás hoy sólo se oyen las voces de los caídos.

La batalla comenzó bien para nosotros. Los Manantes embestimos a la horda negra que servía a esos crueles Falsos Dioses. Primero arrasamos con voluntarios ponis que habían llegado movidos por su fanatismo, luego alcanzamos a los hipolycans de celestes armaduras. Lejos, los anisodon disparaban sus armas, lograban hacer obedecer al trueno y al volcán. Pero entonces, los Magos del Caos draconequus llegaron para ayudarnos.

Estábamos tan cerca de ganar.

Pero al menos un Alicornio no era tonto. Años después, infiltrada en una biblioteca, supe que un Alicornio llamado Horus Lupercal, respetado entre su raza, había ideado el plan que nos puso fin. En el momento de la batalla, solo vi filas de anisodon salir desde sitios estratégicos; a cohortes de hipolycans surgir para superar a los agotados Manantes; y a los Alicornios guerreros caer como dioses desde el cielo.

En la batalla murió Zabralkán. No pude rescatar su cuerpo, porque quedó atrás mientras mis compañeros me arrastraban para huir. Lloré todo el camino, lloré por perder a mi esposo y al continente que tanto amé.

Merlín y Aldebarán nos guiaron a su refugio. Junto a nosotros venía el vidente Anmergal; Malik, el djinn, y su novia, Zursodda, una médium; el Maestro Rúnico Gabriel; Huáscar, ¡estaba tan deshecho por la derrota aquel triste kallawaya!; Kaley, una druida, y Windheart, una búfalo-medicina, estaban gravemente heridas, y Kaley quedó muda desde entonces; Víctor, un zahorí más valiente que una manada de leones; Kyuzo, el furioso shugenja; y un monje shaolin llamado Wong Fei Hung. No lo supimos entonces, pero una mentalista de nombre Insanity también sobrevivió y nos siguió.

Merlín nos hizo bañarnos y beber de un río cristalino que hoy día apenas existe como una Fuente. Aquello nos hizo inmortales. Nos hicimos llamar "Los Paladines Verdes" y juramos derrotar a los Alicornios y traer de regreso nuestras tradiciones antiguas.

Y yo lo he intentado con especial esfuerzo, porque fue mi culpa que nos hubiesen derrotado. Debí haber insistido, debí convencer a Zabralkán de seguir la idea de Huáscar.

No merezco el perdón de nadie.


	15. Caminos raramente pisados

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **Caminos raramente pisados**

 **(Zursodda)**

Nací en el corazón de Kerala.

Mi tribu, los kattunayakan, siempre han estado aquí, como la mayor parte de las naciones que han dado grandes Manantes a los Paladines Verdes. Por alguna razón, el Maná tiende a favorecer a quienes más tiempo han pasado sobre la superficie de un territorio: y no sé quién más estuvo tanto tiempo en Kerala, que los kattunayakan. Nosotros simplemente estuvimos aquí siempre.

Sindhu es un continente por derecho propio. Naciones, tribus y culturas que en otras partes se dispersan en miles de kilómetros, aquí se apiñan en el espacio que recorre un dragón con una batida de sus alas. Marathas, gond, dimasas, mogoles, deori, valmiki, muduvan, hmnar y tamiles, tribus de las más diversas especies: lobos negros, lobos grises, tigres, leones, elefantes, osos, pandas, mapaches, búfalos de agua, ponis, jabalíes, ovejas, cabras, minotauros, asnos, cebras, dragones y cérvidos. Por no decir los híbridos que a veces se originaban, aunque no eran muy comunes ya que se enfrentaban a la discriminación de todos.

Hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, es decir, la unión de un dragón con un poni da lugar a miserables longmas, que son feos como el pecado y encima estériles. Cuando ocurría dicha unión matábamos a los padres y al fruto de su profana unión.

Y en eso los kattunayakan éramos expertos. Nadie se ha enfrentado a dragones como lo hacíamos nosotros, con apenas la ayuda de águilas gigantes. La mayor parte ni siquiera necesitábamos esa montura aérea; unos _katar_ , un hacha _tabar_ o una espada _khanda_ , con eso y la valentía de un pueblo se puede cazar a un dragón. No necesitábamos separarnos en castas, ¿para qué, si todos éramos _kshatriyas_? Todas las especies del Sindhu nos debían pleitesía y respeto.

Está bien, me dejo llevar. Hoy los kattunayakan son siervos responsables del Maharajá, crían bestias Yukna para su alimentación y el comercio. Hoy son _vaishias_ y eso no tiene nada de malo, aunque sueño con el día en que recuerden cuando cazaban dragones.

Nací en el nido de un águila gigante, rodeada de huesos de bestias inteligentes y no inteligentes. Así supe que los huesos me acompañarían toda la vida. Aprendí a usar el arco, a perforar columnas con el _katar_ , me hice fuerte en el _urumi_ , perforaba el metal durísimo con el _tabar_ , lanzaba _chakrams_ más lejos que nadie, me mentalicé en clavar el _khanda_ hasta la empuñadura.

Fui una de las mejores, pero todos los kattunayakan éramos los mejores del mundo.

Cazar dragones es como pelear contra un volcán. Requería trabajo coordinado, y quien quisiera ser él solo un héroe estaba condenado a morir, si no por el dragón, por las manos del resto de la cuadrilla. La mía estaba formada por doce miembros, y recorríamos Sindhu buscando dragones que enloquecían, otros que tiranizaban poblaciones y otros que se hibridaban con otras especies. Sé que esto suena cruel, pero ¿ustedes han visto el híbrido de un elefante y un dragón? Hemos salvado al mundo de tanta fealdad.

Fabricábamos armaduras con sus huesos, nos bañábamos con su sangre y el corazón era cortado en trozos iguales y comido con solemnidad. Al que piense que aquello es canibalismo, déjenme decirles que en ese tiempo no existía el Derecho de Inteligencia, y seamos sinceros, ¿Quién iba a prohibirle algo a los matadragones?

No es que los odiáramos, pero ya se puede imaginar que son enemigos demasiado peligrosos. Un mapache no puede destruir una ciudad solo porque una mañana le dolía una muela. Encima, vivíamos esperando el día que el Rey dragón Lucius Dunas invadiera Sindhu, para frenarlo y acabar con él.

Supe que sería una médium cuando llegué al este. Seguíamos el rastro de un dragón que había incendiado una villa, y lo rodeamos cuando retozaba en un río. El procedimiento estándar era perforar sus alas para impedir su vuelo mientras tres saltaban contra su lomo y perforaban su columna: dicho así parece fácil. Jamás lo es. Alzó el vuelo aún con un ala a medio cercenar por mi _tabar_.

Clavé los katar en su lomo y me incliné, sabía que no podía volar muy lejos. Los otros dos que estaban conmigo no alcanzaron a aferrarse y rodaron hacia el suelo. Tranquilos, sobrevivieron. Como pensaba, cayó en un río, uno muy profundo. El grandioso Ganges, que cae del Cielo a la Tierra con tal violencia, que el mar no puede frenarlo y navega hacia el Inframundo para purificar las almas de los condenados y así puedan reencarnar nuevamente con mejor karma.

Claro que no lo supe cuando nos sumergimos ahí. Y escuché las voces.

Verán, el Ganges es más sagrado de lo que pueden imaginar para las naciones de Sindhu. Las cenizas de los difuntos hindúes son lanzadas aquí.

"Si Indra te ha dado por dharma acabar con todos los dragones del cielo" oí que decían aquellas voces "No lo hagas sobre el sagrado río donde descansamos, así que sácalos porque interrumpen el cauce y no podemos regresar de nuevo al Cielo, para reencarnar de nuevo en la dorada Tierra".

Abrí los ojos, estaba tirada en la orilla. Con la ayuda de mi escuadrón, sacamos aquel dragón del lecho del río, y oí las voces agradecer el gesto. Pero no podía olvidar la primera vez que me hablaron, y aún no olvido lo que me dijeron. Así que dejé a mi sobrino las armas, mi armadura de huesos de dragón, me hice pinturas rituales, coroné mi frente con un amuleto y decidí habitar caminos raramente pisados, para oír las voces de los caídos y solucionar sus problemas.

No soy brahmán. Estoy fuera de las varnas, porque no soy una sacerdotisa sino una Manante.

Camino por donde a todos les da miedo caminar de noche. En senderos que apenas transitan. Yo escucho la voz de los caídos.


	16. Nueva Salida del Sol

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Un recuerdo de Sol**

* * *

 **Nueva Salida del Sol**

Era la Vieja Sangre corriendo por nuevas venas.

La fiesta se desarrolla mientras la mañana envejece hasta volverse la tarde. El cielo rojizo tinta todo con tonos anaranjados, y los Manantes aún celebran.

Posiblemente continuarán celebrando.

Fluttershy, la Bondad. Rainbow Dash, la Lealtad. Pinkie Pie, la Risa. Applejack, la Honestidad. Rarity, la Generosidad. Twilight Sparkle, la Magia. Los Elementos de la Armonía, un poder antiguo que surgió de los Alicornios, y que sus maestros en un principio odiaron, pero luego comprendieron. ¿Cuántos de aquella raza hedonista lograrían reunir los requisitos para poder usar los Elementos?

No les interesaba saberlo.

Fluttershy, la Kallawaya. Rainbow Dash, la Chamán. Pinkie Pie, la Mentalista. Applejack, la Zahorí. Rarity, la Shugenja. Twilight Sparkle, la Maestra Rúnica. Seis diferentes Tradiciones, seis nuevas vidas, reencarnaciones de heroínas y reinas de eras de leyenda. De la época de Atalaya y Krahut, de las Migraciones, de los Ocho Reinos de ponis. Sobrevivientes del odio de los alicornios.

Ellos les habían dado un poder de sus tierras.

Huáscar, la llama de corazón anciano en un cuerpo joven. Gilda, la escogida por su propia tierra. Insanity, la mente rota con un ánimo infantil. Víctor, derrotado una y otra vez. Kyuzo, el mapache más dragón que mapache. Aldebarán, el amor que jamás será olvidado, y Gabriel, la misión que nunca pudo cumplir.

Se miraban, y en vez de ver a los poderosos Manantes que veían sus alumnas, ellos veían a miserables vagabundos, perdedores de cinco mil años.

Pero siempre tenían otra oportunidad.

* * *

Fluttershy paseaba entre los maravillosos jardines de los limoneros salvajes. Las bestias seguían su sombra. La propia naturaleza la reverenciaba, ¿Cómo no iban a reverenciar a su Madre? La Madre Naturaleza contenida en una inocente y tímida pegaso.

Ella a veces contemplaba a Huáscar cuando soplaba el viento y era rodeado por mariposas. Ella entonces lo veía cubierto con joyas de oro, envuelto en una capa roja, de pie en el templo más alto, templo criado por la propia montaña. Un cóndor del tamaño de un dragón aterrizaba detrás de él, y alzaba sus pezuñas hacia el antiguo Inti, el Sol que iluminaba el Tahuantisillu.

Pero entonces dejaba de soplar el viento, y ella lo veía como la llama que llegó a su casa siguiendo el camino.

Sonreía.

* * *

Rainbow Dash únicamente deseaba dormir entre las nubes. Eran diferentes a las producidas en Cloudsdale: estas estaban formadas naturalmente por el propio Bosque. Tenían una humedad diferente, una sensación diferente, y no la obedecían como las otras nubes creadas por los pegasos. A veces sólo dormía y la nube la dejaba pasar, haciéndola caer como si fuera una unicornio o poni terrestre cualquiera.

Cómo iba a saber que así las propias nubes demostraban que la aceptaban.

A veces contemplaba a Gilda, cuando inexplicablemente la grifo dormía sostenida por el aire. La veía cubierta de pieles rituales, golpeando un tambor frente a un gigantesco Árbol que se alzaba hasta el infinito y en cuyas raíces dormía una serpiente gigante. Veía dos lobos descender del cielo, dos cuervos también, y un gigantesco grifo, Wotan, el Tuerto, y Rainbow Dash celeste trataba de no mirar su ojo sano.

Entonces Gilda aleteaba para descender y buscar alguna merienda, y podía verla como la grifo de plumas desaliñadas, amoratada y de rostro sombrío, tal como era cuando la conoció en la Escuela de Vuelo Veloz.

Aquello la entristecía.

* * *

Pinkie Pie nunca había comido tanto en su vida. Bueno, seguramente sí lo había hecho. Es que habían tantos postres, alimentos que jamás había visto y que debía probar. Los dulces y las fiestas traían alegría a los días grises de los ponis, y necesitaba desesperadamente conocer cómo era la alegría de otras especies, de otros países, de otros continentes. Las mentes, ¡sus mentes eran maravillas! La reverencia a una planta llamada maíz. El amor de las abejas que permitía recolectar miel. Las mentes de los ponis tenían tantas dudas, pero en estas mentes veía tanta certeza.

A veces contemplaba a Insanity como una guerrera samnita, con una toga y encima una coraza de bronce, y ramas de laurel entre sus cuernos, frente a un inmenso templo de mármol, rodeada por esculturas de deidades antiguas. La veía a veces también como una inteligente pintora griega, dejando su rostro en platos y vasos. Y también la veía recorriendo los caminos del País Vasco con un bastón y unas palabras amables, repartiéndolas como si fueran pan entre carneros y cabras.

Pero entonces Insanity se reía, y Pinkie la veía como la risueña cabra trotamundos, que llegó un día a Sugarcube Corner como quien llega a su casa.

Se rió.

* * *

Applejack accedió a probar la bergamota como antes había probado las batatas, guayabas, maracuyás, chirimoyas, duraznos, granadas y piñas. Sentía que si seguía comiendo, podía estallar

Víctor apenas si tomaba en cuenta los alimentos que ahí se servían y parecía disfrutar más con bromear con ella. Él no era sabio como Huáscar o Merlín, él poseía las sabidurías de las cosas prácticas y útiles. A veces, Applejack lo miraba y veía a un guerrero arévaco, con su temible _falcata_ reposando en su lomo, arrancando unas aceitunas con alegría. También lo veía como un poderoso guerrero de la Galia, haciendo soplar el carnyx frente a un hermoso paisaje de nieblas y campos cultivados. Y lo veía como un gitano, contemplando el atardecer frente a una carpa de vivos colores.

Pero entonces Víctor partía una piña, y parecía conservar una parte de cada uno de los tres, como si hubiera un orgullo que las eras nunca pudieron doblegar. Una determinación que nunca extinguió la derrota.

Sonrió.

* * *

Rarity tenía mucho cuidado de ser perfecta hasta en el último movimiento, cosa que Kyuzo exigía con vehemencia. Aunque se desesperara a veces, sabía que su maestro en realidad se preocupaba mucho por ella. Una vez, en un duelo bastante difícil con un maho-tsukai, un shugenja corrompido, Kyuzo creyó que ella había muerto. Rarity jamás vio llorar a nadie con tanta tristeza y amargura. Desde entonces, la unicornio tenía claro que si el mapache era severo con ella, es porque quería que fuera mejor que él.

Ella lo miraba, y contemplaba toda la gloria de la isla donde nace el sol, todo el orgullo de un tiempo anterior a los samuráis. Lo veía bajo una cascada de pétalos de cerezo, estirando su mano para recibir uno, que con suavidad se escurría entre sus dedos.

Entonces el viento se levantaba, y Kyuzo se veía exactamente igual, un vestigio de un pasado increíblemente hermoso que ya no existía.

Aquello la hacía sentirse triste.

* * *

Twilight aprendió de todo por boca de Gabriel. Él le narró todo: la época Mítica de las Migraciones desde Sinfonía, cuando los grifos vivían dominaban Equestria y los ponis vivían como invitados; la invasión de los Alicornios que puso fin a sus primeras civilizaciones; la Herejía de Horus, que destruyó al Dios Emperador y debilitó el dominio Alicornio; la época de los Ocho Reinos, nacidos bajo la mirada de Canterlot, mucho antes de la fundación de Equestria; la Herejía de Helios, que encerró a los Alicornios en la Atlántida, y a su vez fue padre de Celestia y Luna. Los grandes héroes del pasado, Atalaya y Krahut, Greyhawk y Elanna, Fuegoscuro y Nissara, los tres grandes entre los pegasos; Nasira y Naveed de los lobos; Rumen y Fera de los dragones y wyverns; Serafina y Dulkar, héroes para la Naturaleza.

Ella lo miraba, y lo veía ataviado con una armadura rúnica, en medio de una antigua e infinita biblioteca, con libros que volaban tal como aves, al igual que algunos de sus sueños.

Luego caminaba, y lo veía como el joven unicornio que vende libros viejos en la plaza de Ponyville.

Y sonreía.

* * *

Reaver contemplaba a Aldebarán, y sentía en el amor que el Brujo sentía por Nyra todo el amor que él siente por Fluttershy. Un amor vigente por cuatro mil años.

El pegaso mira al poni terrestre y le parece ver a la Hidra de Cinco Cabezas que descargó su ira contra incontables batallones; también lo ve como una Mantícora, como una Quimera, como un cocodrilo terrestre, como una cockatriz, como una abeja, como un jabalí, como un basilisco, como un Ave Roc, como un fénix y como un megalodón. Lo ve con la forma de miles de criaturas diferentes, todas las criaturas del mundo.

Entonces, el Brujo mordía una fruta, y lo veía como a él mismo: un poni miserable eternamente enamorado de su esposa. El poni que él mismo sería si le pasaba a algo a Fluttershy.

Y no sabía cómo sentirse.

* * *

Víctor se aleja de Applejack para comer en solitario una piña. Le encantan esas frutas desde que las probó, aunque vivió dos vidas totalmente alejados de las zonas donde se obtenía.

Está en lo mejor comiendo su fruta, cuando oye un ruido. Acelerando rápidamente, se voltea, y ve a Insanity acercándose para jugarle una broma. Él se mueve a tal velocidad que ella está congelada, cargando un pastel que seguramente lanzará contra él. fácilmente podría arruinar esa broma lanzándole a ella misma el pastel, pero suspira, y se gira de regreso para fingir que no la ha visto. Siempre le da una ligera comezón en la nuca al pasar desde la alta velocidad, a la rapidez normal de las cosas.

Pero la cabra no hace nada de lo que él espero que hiciera. Se sienta a su lado y comienza a comer su pastel, usando sus pezuñas para arrancar porciones. Víctor puede ver que es de crema con bizcocho de chocolate y mermelada de fresas.

—Pensé que ibas a hacerme una broma —dice él.

—Esa era la broma —dice ella riendo—. No creas que no noté cuando aceleraste, así que mi broma fue no hacerte ninguna broma.

—Cada vez te esfuerzas menos —se ríe el poni terrestre—. Te pediría un trozo, pero ya la ensuciaste demasiado.

—Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a comer cosas horrendas, Viriato, ¿O era Vercingétorix?

—Ya no me llames así —dice él—. Esos nombres son de mala suerte, más bien yo soy quien trae mala suerte. Siempre pierdo.

—Ganaste el futuro —le dice alegre la cabra—. Si supieras lo mucho que tú o Aníbal Barca inspiran a los grifos.

—¿Aníbal Barca? —se ríe Aldebarán, surgiendo de detrás de un arbusto—. Hace siglos que no me llamaban así.

—Adiviné que ese zángano de abeja eras tú —dice Insanity cubriendo su rostro con crema. Los dos ponis no se sorprenden, están acostumbrados a las locuras de la cabra.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —pregunta Gabriel, sonriente, levitando un plato con dos panes de cebada.

—Adelante, Maestro Rúnico —dice Aldebarán.

Una hoja pasa volando, da varias vueltas en el aire, y desciende suavemente hacia la pezuña de Huáscar, quien está descansando detrás de un árbol. Tiene los ojos cerrados y siente que sus pezuñas inferiores son las mismas raíces que las del árbol donde está arrimado, y que cada hebra de su pelaje está floreciendo como un girasol. Se unen la Tierra y los Seres Vivos. Fue una de las primeras cosas que se encargó de enseñarle a Fluttershy, el núcleo de las creencias de los Manantes.

Y ella siempre lo entendió.

—Vida. Muerte. Que da origen a nuevas vidas. Correspondencias: una nutria cruzando el río es igual a un águila cruzando el cielo. Twilight revisando sus libros es igual a un castor construyendo su presa. La Princesa Celestia no es más ni es menos que una tortuga. Y una tortuga es igual a una montaña.

El Viento Celador, de ondas anaranjadas, viejo amigo de los Paladines, gira alrededor de las ramas que son su cabeza, y la llama sonríe. Su corazón late con la Tierra, su corazón es uno con la Tierra.

—Contemplen este árbol —dice Kyuzo, mirando el gigantesco árbol blanco, la forma que a veces toma Huáscar—. Miren esa perfecta unión con la Naturaleza.

—Tú no podrías conseguirlo ni aunque invocaras al Dragón de la Naturaleza —dice Gilda, bromeando con él, y el mapache gruñe como si quisiera mostrar sus colmillos, pero recordara a tiempo que no posee colmillos para mostrar.

—En realidad, tienes razón, chamán del Norte —dice Kyuzo en el tono más distinguido que puede—. Juntémonos con los demás maestros.

—¿Huáscar no vendrá? —pregunta intrigada Gilda. Ya lo ha visto convertido en árbol, pero es algo que no deja de sorprenderla.

—Vendrá cuando sienta el aroma de las guayabas —dice el mapache, y para sorpresa de la grifa, se ríe un poco—. Aprovechemos por mientras.

Y así, los maestros se reúnen, pero ellos no hablan de sus alumnas. Hablarán por sí mismas las hazañas que realizarán.

y hablan ahí reunidos, todos igual de sucios, golpeados, olvidados. Héroes que pocos recuerdas. Héroes que nadie conoce. Gestas infinitas ocultas bajo la apariencia de vendedores ambulantes y vagabundos.

—En realidad, ninguno de nosotros es un héroe —dice Insanity de repente, alzando la vista al cielo—. Sólo somos meseros, porque servimos de todo, y a todos, pero nunca protagonizamos nada.

—Entonces vamos a servir un Nuevo Sol —dice riendo Gilda, y ese comentario hace reír incluso a un árbol blanco, que dormitaba acunado por los brazos de la Tierra.

Y Huáscar se siente arrullado por los sonidos del viento y el sabor de la tierra, dejando que sus raíces se hundan más y más en el suelo.

Más profundo se hunden sus raíces.

Hacia nuevos nacimientos se hunden.

Hacia el futuro se hunden.

Hacia lo que iba a suceder.

 **FIN**


End file.
